Fall for Dance
by punchjongin
Summary: Kebahagiaan Jongin adalah menari, namun ia melepas itu untuk mengawali hidup seorang diri dan meninggalkan Seoul. Setelah sebelumnya, ia bercerai dengan Yifan dan mengetahui jika ia bukan adik kandung dari Jonmyeon; kakak Jongin yang selama ini di cintai Yifan. KRISKAI - EXO . CHAP 5 : UP!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FALL FOR DANCE**

**Story : Bbusan**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Wu Yifan**

**Rate** :** T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sudah setahun lebih Yifan dan Jongin menikah, namun Yifan sangat sibuk sampai ia tak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Jongin. Jongin tau kalau Yifan terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya, namun ia ragu ketika dua minggu belakangan ini tak sengaja mencium bau parfum yang berbeda dari kerah kemeja kerja Yifan ketika Jongin hendak mencucinya. Yifan hanya membeli parfum yang sama saat parfum tersebut akan habis. Tanpa Yifan ketahui, empat hari ini Jongin mengikutinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan berakhir dengan ketakutan Jongin yang sudah ia bayangkan jauh sebelum mereka terikat ikatan suci. Zhang Yixing. Seorang lelaki China yang ia ketahui sedang berlibur di Seoul sejak tiga minggu lalu. Ingin rasanya Jongin bertanya langsung pada Yifan mengapa ia selalu menemui Yixing setelah jam kantor selesai.

Namun, ia sadar diri.

Perjanjian diantara dirinya dan Yifan sebelum mereka menikah membuat lelaki kulit tan itu berpikir seribu kali untuk bertanya langsung padanya. Yifan menyetujui pernikahan ini karena permintaan orang tua mereka dan hyung dari Jongin yang juga teman Yifan sedari SMP. Tanpa Yifan tau, Jongin mempunyai satu rahasia yang ia simpan sampai rapat-rapat mengapa ia mulai menyukai sosok Yifan dan menyetujui permintaan tersebut.

Jongin sedang merapikan kasur mereka berdua ketika Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya melilitkan handuk biru dipinggangnya. Tetesan air dari ujung rambutnya mengenai lantai ketika ia mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya supaya air itu berkurang. Mata tajam Yifan menangkap pantulan dari kaca Jongin yang sedang membungkuk, mengganti sampul beberapa guling diatas kasur. Yifan tak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak ia pulang semalam. Jongin memang tipikal lelaki yang berpikir dua kali ketika ia akan mendahului suatu pembicaraan.

"Jongin-ssi, apakah hari ini kau akan ke studio?" _studio dance lebih tepatnya_. Jongin membangun studio tersebut dua tahun lalu. Tidak dengan campur tangan kedua orang tuanya, Yifan ataupun kakaknya saat Jongin membangunnya, Jongin menggunakan uang tabungannya dari SMA hingga di Juilliard.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku akan mengambil sepatu dari sponsor untuk pertunjukan minggu depan." Mendegar jawaban itu, Yifan mendekat kearah Jongin kemudian menarik badan Jongin agar berdiri dihadapannya. Perlahan, Yifan mencondongkan wajahnya ke hadapan Jongin. Bibir yang dingin itu membuat jantung Jongin berdebar-debar. Ia menahan napas saat bibir Yifan menciumnya kuat. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman ketiga kalinya setelah ia menikah dengan Yifan. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat ketika Yifan terus melumat bibir tebal Jongin hingga istrinya itu menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Jongin-ssi… Sepertinya aku menginginkanmu saat ini."

Seolah tak menerima penolakan, Yifan segera mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin hingga terjatuh diatas kasur. Tadinya, Jongin ingin menolak permintaan Yifan, namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia menginginkan sentuhan Yifan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan setelah malam pertama. Ia menginginkan ciuman Yifan, yang baru menjamah bibirnya saat dialtar juga malam pertama mereka.

Yifan tersenyum kecil kemudian membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jongin. Jongin sepertinya tak bisa bernafas sesuka hati. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Yifan merasakan hawa panas yang seolah menjalar dari dalam dirinya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Yifan melihat tubuh Jongin seutuhnya. Hidungnya menyentuh hidung Jongin. Bibir Yifan sedikit bermain diarea luar bibir Jongin. Wajah Jongin menampakkan semburat merah.

"Shhh…" tubuh Jongin menegang ketika tangan kanan Yifan mengelus daerah pribadinya. Jongin menyukai sentuhan Yifan yang menggunakan tempo berbeda disetiap gerakannya. Benar-benar memabukkan.

"Maaf, Jongin-ssi. Sepertinya aku akan membuatmu kesakitan pagi ini." Erangan kembali keluar dari mulut Jongin. Desahan nafas Yifan seolah membuatnya kembali gugup.

"Ahhh!" erangan Jongin kembali terdengar ketika mereka menjadi satu dengan sempurna untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

Kedua orang itu berpandangan terhalang oleh sebuah meja makan yang diatasnya sudah tersaji dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jongin. Sementara itu, Jongin sedang menelusup kedalam mata Yifan untuk memastikan sesuatu. Cukup lama mereka berpandangan, ketika sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Get a room, please!" suara cempreng lelaki yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka duduk itu membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Dengan cepat, Jongin menoleh kemudian tersenyum kecil. Kim Jonmyeon. Laki laki bertubuh 176cm itu tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. Jongin dan Yifan heran, bagaimana dan kapan Jonmyeon bisa masuk dalam apertemennya.

"Oh.. Annyeong Jonmyeon!" Yifan bangkit dari segera memeluk Jonmyeon.

"Sudah, Yifan! Kau membuat Jongin cemburu pada hyungnya sendiri. Hahahaha" raut wajah Jonmyeon saat tertawa itu membuat Yifan tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Jongin yang terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jongin yang sadar dengan keadaan tersebut, beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju dapur,

"Aku akan mengambilkan sarapan untuk Jonmyeon-hyung." Teriaknya dari arah dapur. Hidung Jonmyeon mengendus aroma yang khas dari badan Yifan.

"Ya! Kau melakukannya setiap pagi, eoh?" Tanya Jonmyeon sembari menduduki kursi diantara kursi Yifan dan Jongin. Yifan tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Aku khawatir dia akan kesusahan berlatih untuk pertunjukan minggu depan. Jadi, kau harus menahan nafsumu itu hingga pertunjukan usai, Arraseo?" Jonmyeon menepuk bahu Yifan sembari menahan tawanya. Direktur muda itu akan terdiam jika Jonmyeon sudah membahas tentang hubungan seks dan cinta. Jongin kembali dengan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang memang ia sisakan diatas penggorengan kemudian memberikannya pada Suho.

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk pertunjukanmu, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Jonmyeon sembari melahap sendokan pertama nasi goreng tersebut.

"Sejauh ini sudah 95%, hyung. Hanya kurang dekorasi panggung saja."

"Bagaimana dengan sponsor? Mereka sudah memberikan sesuai perjanjian kalian?"

"Sudah. Beberapa sponsor sudah melihat progress yang signifikan."

Yifan hanya menyimak obrolan kakak adik didepannya ini tanpa berhenti melahap sarapannya. Jonmyeon beralih memandang Yifan, "Kau harus mengosongkan jadwal minggu depanmu, Yifan. Kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan. Jangan sampai kau tak datang ke pertunjukan Jongin seperti beberapa bulan lalu, dan membuat Jo…"

"Hyung.." Jongin memandang Jonmyeon dengan tatapan memohon "Kita sedang sarapan hyung. Bisakah membicarakan sesuatu tidak dimeja makan?" Jongin mulai ketus.

"Arraseo. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sedikit banyak bicara. Aigooo…"

"Kau memang banyak bicara sejak dulu, Jonmyeon."

"Aku tidak banyak bicara kecuali kau yang mengajakku bicara."

"Sedangkan seorang Wu Yifan jarang sekali memulai pembicaraan"

"Ya! Kau angry bird!"

"Ori! Bibirmu mirip ori, Jonmyeon! Hahahahaha!"

"YA! Aku bilang diam! Kalian membuatku pusing!" Jongin beranjak dari meja makan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jonmyeon dan Yifan yang saling pandang itu terdiam, tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa keras.

"Hey! Jongin! Lakukanlah seks setelah pertunjukanmu selesai. Hyung tak ingin malu melihatmu pincang diatas panggung! Dan segeralah mandi. Bau sperma tercium dari sini!" dan ucapan Jonmyeon terbalas oleh sebuah slipper putih yang melayang dari arah Jongin dan mendarat tepat diatas kepala Jonmyeon.

**.**

**.**

Sudah pukul Sembilan pagi setelah Yifan berangkat kekantornya bersama Jonmyeon yang beralasan akan membicarakan sesuatu selama perjalanan. Jongin kini terdiam memandang lurus pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya dan Yifan. Ia termenung sejak tujuh menit yang lalu. Beberapa pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otaknya itu membuat Jongin berandai-andai sesuatu yang sedikit tak mungkin.

Drrrrttt… Drrrrttt…

Tiba-tiba getaran ponsel membuat lamunannya terhenti. Jongin merogoh ponsel dari saku celana pendeknya, lalu menatap benda bergetar itu selama beberapa detik. Kemudian membaca pesan yang ia terima. Sehun menyuruhnya agar segera mendatangi studio karena ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

**.**

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun. Ketiga laki-laki itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa tumpukan box sepatu merk terkenal berada di samping mereka. Setelah mengambil beberapa keperluan dari sponsor, mereka bertiga berakhir di sebuah coffee shop yang berada disekitar Sinchon. Bahasan mereka tak berubah. Masih dengan topic yang sama ketika mereka bertemu beberapa jam lalu di studio dance milik Jongin. Dahi Jongin yang berkerut, kini memudar. Ia kembali menatap kedua laki-laki yang berada di depannya. Sehun sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap kearah lantai, sedangkan laki-laki berkacamata disebelahnya sesekali menatap kearah jendela yang berada beberapa centi disebelahnya. Park Chanyeol, teman Sehun yang juga menjadi teman dekat Jongin beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Apakah kita harus mengumpulkan dana dari team ini?"

"Itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan ku pilih. Kau tau kan Jongin jika hampir semua penari tidak hidup berkecukupan?" Sehun berujar lalu menyesap caffe lattenya dengan perlahan. Sehun adalah teman Jongin sejak sekolah dasar dan dipertemukan kembali saat Jongin tiba di Korea setelah menyelesaikan studinya di Juilliard. Ia teringat, pertemuan pertama sejak mereka lama berpisah ketika Sehun sedang mempertunjukkan street dance di salah satu taman di Hongdae bersama beberapa team yang sedang battle. Dan team tersebut, sekarang sudah terdaftar sebagai salah satu pengguna studio Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajukan sponsor untuk perusahaan Yifan?" Chanyeol menampakkan senyum lebarnya ketika mata tajam Jongin merespon ucapannya.

"Yang benar saja, Chanyeol. Sepertinya perusahaan Yifan tak tertarik dengan pertunjukan kita."

"Ayolah Jongin. Kenapa kau tak mencobanya dahulu?"

"Kupikir, perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya, Jongin." Sehun membela Chanyeol. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tak tega jika Jongin akan menghabiskan tabungannya lagi untuk pertunjukan tersebut. Ia tau, Jongin keras kepala mempertahankan prinsipnya untuk tidak meminta bantuan financial orang tuanya atau Jonmyeon, kakak kandungnya. Setahu Sehun, permintaan terakhir Jongin tentang fasilitas sebagai salah satu calon pewaris beberapa perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang kontraktor itu adalah berkuliah di Juilliard. Setelah lulus dari Juilliard, Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tak meminta fasilitas pada orang tuanya yang pasti akan diberikan pada Jongin secara cuma-cuma. Buktinya, Jongin memiliki MV Agusta F4CC itu hasil jerih payahnya menjadi assisten Adam Shankman dan menjadi salah satu dancer di Dance Theatre of Harlem karena ingin lebih dekat dengan Robert Garland choreographer favoritenya selama 2 tahun setelah memperoleh Bachelor of Fine Arts dari Juilliard.

"Akan ku usahakan nanti. Sekarang pikirkan langkah selanjutnya jika proposal kita akan ditolak oleh perusahaan Yifan." Protes Jongin yang dibalas oleh gelengan cepat Chanyeol "Tidak ada langkah selanjutnya. Perusahaan Yifan itu besar dan pasti dia akan menjadi sponsor kita. Kau kan sudah menikah dengannya."

"Ya!" pukulan tangan Jongin telak mengenai ubun-ubun Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya tergelak tawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan bersandar pada dinding kaca yang membatasi seluruh sisi ruangannya, menatap gedung pencakar langit lainnya yang tak jauh dari gedungnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap puluhan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana atau kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dengan tujuan masing-masing. Matanya memincing ketika menangkap batang hidung seseorang yang ia kenal. Yixing yang sedang turun dari Aston Martin One 77 di depan gedung perusahaannya. Setelah memakai jasa valet parking, ia bergegas memasuki gedung.

"Yaaa! Mau sampai kapan kau melamun terus, Yifan?" Yifan menoleh, menemukan Yixing yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Dia menyadari jika Yixing akan menemuinya, tapi ia tak menyadari jika waktu yang Yixing perlukan tak lebih dari 5 menit untuk mencapai dilantai 16 ini.

Dia berjalan meraih kursi yang berada didepan kursi kerja Yifan, kemudian mendudukinnya. "Bisakah. Kita lunch diluar hari ini?"

**.**

**.**

Angka digital berwarna merah menunjukkan angka 16. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa karyawan hilir mudik dibalik ruangan kaca disampingnya. Setelah sekertaris Yifan yang bernama Victoria undur diri karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang ia belum selesaikan, Jongin melangkah pasti menuju ruangan yang berada diujung koridor tersebut. Beberapa karyawan yang bekerja membungkuk padanya. Bukan Jongin jika ia tak membuat orang lain berdecak kagum karena fisik sempurnanya. Mereka menghormati Jongin karena mereka tau Jongin adalah adik Kim Jonmyeon, anak dari Kim Sungsoo dan Song Yoonah yang telah menjadi Nyonya Kim.

Jongin berhenti tepat didepan ruangan dengan pintu bercat coklat dan ada papan emas kecil bertuliskan Director Wu. Debaran di jantungnya semakin tak terkontrol. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat map biru hingga meninggalkan bekas keringat dingin yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

Tangannya terulur mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu memutar kenop pintu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Oh.. Jongin-ssi" Yifan yang berada didalam ruangan itu menyapa pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki dalam ruangan tersebut. Jongin mengangguk kemudian duduk di sofa dekat ia terdiam beberapa saat lalu. Ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang sedang memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah polosnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu Yixing. Laki-laki yang menemui Yifan akhir-akhir ini. Jongin mengetahuinya karena Jongin diam-diam bertanya pada kasir coffee shop dimana Yixing dan Yifan bertemu dari bill yang mereka bayar setelah kedua laki-laki itu pergi, tentunya.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Tak biasanya kau datang."

"Hnnn.. Aku hanya mengantar proposal ini, Yifan-ssi" Yifan segera menerima uluran map dari Jongin kemudian membacanya dengan perlahan.

"Pertunjukanmu? Bukankah sudah banyak sponsor yang akan mensponsori pertunjukanmu?" Jongin mengangguk kaku, kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Beberapa perusahaan menarik sponsornya. Ada beberapa perusahaan yang sedang mengalami penurunan, ada juga yang beralasan jika pertunjukan ini tidak akan sukses."

"Pertunjukan apa?" Yixing beranjak dari kursinya kemudian duduk disamping Yifan dan mencoba mengintip sedikit proposal yang ada ditangan Yifan. Pelafalan Korea Yixing sedikit kacau. Masih tercampur antara logat bahasa China yang cepat.

"Pertunjukan menari, Tuan….." Jongin menampakkan raut wajah bertanya, Yixing yang tersadar segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin,

"Zhang Yixing"

"Wu Jong… Ehnnn.. Kim Jongin" ia membalas uluran tangan Yixing kemudian tersenyum ke laki-laki berlesung pipi itu. Yifan tersenyum simpul ketika melirik sekilas Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kaku. Jongin sedang menepati perjanjian mereka. Salah satu isi perjanjian tersebut jika masing-masing harus menyembunyikan status mereka dihadapan orang lain, kecuali keluarga, teman, dan sekertaris pribadi Yifan, Victoria.

"Jadi, dimana aku harus tanda tangan, Jongin?"

"Kau akan menjadi sponsor kami?" Jongin melebarkan matanya beberapa mili. Yifan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu. Jonmyeon juga akan melakukannya ketika kau menunjukkan proposal ini."

_Jonmyeon lagi?_

**.**

**.**

Yifan memperhatikan kedua laki-laki dihadapannya dengan seksama. Yixing sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang hobby menarinya saat di China pada lawan bicara yang duduk bersebelahan, Jongin. Jongin menanggapi celotehan Yixing dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil khasnya. Lelaki yang telah menyandang gelar Wu itu sedang menyantap waffle cream chese vanillanya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Melihat lelehan ice cream dari waffle yang sedang disantapnya berada di sudut bibirnya, Yifan segera menggeser selembar tissue ke hadapan Jongin.

"Bersihkan sudut bibirmu dengan tissue." Kemudian Yifan menyeruput Caramel Machiatonya dengan tenang.

Jongin tercenung beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Gomawo.."

"Aigoo… Romantisnya pasangan ini" Yixing terkekeh senang, membuat Jongin menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi… Kau sudah tau?"

"Jonmyeon yang bercerita padaku." Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Yixing untuk meneruskan acara makan siangnya yang sedikit terganggu dengan celotehan Yixing. Yifan terdiam, wajah datar yang tampak pada dirinya, menghentikan kekehan Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menginjak hari keempat sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, Jongin mulai disibukkan dengan latihan intensif 20 jam dalam seharinya. Terkadang, ia bahkan harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang keapartemennya beristirahat di kasurnya dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di studio dancenya hanya dengan beralaskan sebuah kantong tidur. Chanyeol terus membantunya untuk mengurus segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan. Sedangkan Sehun, sepertinya Jongin akan kehabisan nafas jika tak ada Sehun. Laki-laki itu membantunya untuk menyempurnakan gerak atau mengawasi latihan kelompoknya. Seperti saat ini, Sehun tengah mengkontrol beberapa gerakan dari team c yang sedang mendapat giliran untuk menggunakan studio tengahnya. Jongin hanya mendesah kecewa ketika ia berulang kali menggerakan pergelangan kakinya untuk menyesuaikan dengan sepatu yang akan ia kenakan pada saat pertunjukan. Ia berada didepan kaca besar disalah satu sudut studionya, ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Dan penjualan tiket cukup membuatku terkejut, kenaikan 40% dan mungkin mereka akan memenuhi kursi penonton, karena setelah pertunjukan ini dipublikasi di beberapa media, nitizen penasaran dengan lulusan Juilliard ini. Tapi mereka lebih penasaran dengan ballet yang akan kau bawakan." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lega,

"Tubuhmu semakin kurus. Perhatikan pola makanmu. Aku tak mau pertunjukan ini berantakan karena kau sakit, Jongin."

"Ehn.. Orang dekorasi menunggumu di gedung, mereka akan memastikan beberapa lighting sesuai konsepmu. Mau ku antarkan?" Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Tidak. Kau boleh beristirahat. Ajak Sehun dan lainnya beristirahat sejenak. Lima belas menit lagi, makanan akan datang."

Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan adidas putihnya, Jongin bergegas meninggalkan studio, tentunya setelah berpamitan pada kelompoknya juga Sehun dan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Langit malam kelihatan mendung gelap, menandakan bahwa tak lama lagi mungkin gerimis akan mejadi hujan. Lingkaran hitam samar samar tercetak jelas dibawah mata Jongin. Tak henti-hentinya ia menguap ditengah gerimis besar ini. Beberapa orang meninggalkan halte tersebut untuk menuju rumahnya atau mencari tempat meneduh lebih baik. Ia menepuk plean snapback merahnya yang terkena gerimis sewaktu ia keluar dari bus dan berlari ke halte di wilayah Hannam tersebut. Ia memilih untuk menggunakan bus untuk menuju gedung yang akan menjadi tempat pertunjukannya daripada mengendarai motor sport hitamnya. Ia cukup lelah untuk mengendarainya. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 8 lebih. Sejujurnya, ia bisa saja menyuruh Sehun untuk menjemput dengan mobilnya ataupun Chanyeol, tapi ia berpikir dua kali. Mereka pasti akan lelah. Kakinya benar-benar lemas saat ini, tubuhnya bersandar pada tepian kursi besi berwarna coklat tersebut. Ia tak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang mulai menelusup masuk melalui celah pakaiannya yang sudah setengah basah. Jongin hanya ingin memejamkan mata sejenak. Sejujurnya, ini lebih menguras tenaga daripada bekerja dengan Adam Shankman atau dalam Dance Theatre of Harlem. Jongin tersenyum tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat teringat perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan ini semua. Walau ia tak sesukses Yifan dalam usaha keluarganya untuk mendirikan hotel atau department storenya, walau ia jauh dibawah kakaknya, Suho yang sedang menjadi Director di Perusahaan kontraktor milik appanya tapi ia bersyukur karena berusaha ini dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Jongin duduk bersandar pada sofa ketika Yifan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di apartement mereka. Ia melihat Jongin yang sedang tertidur dengan pakaian yang masih basah itu terlelap. Setelah mengganti baju kantornya dengan baju casual, Yifan menaruh pakaian Jongin yang ia ambil dari lemari Jongin untuk mengganti pakaian istrinya tersebut. Yifan terdiam saat melihat badan Jongin yang semakin kekurangan sedikit daging atau lemaknya. Setelah mengganti pakaian keseluruhan Jongin, ia beranjak dari ruang tengah dan menaruhnya di atas mesin cuci. Tubuh Jongin menggeliat tak nyaman. Dengan segera, Yifan mendekati Jongin kemudian sebelah alis matanya terangkat. Bibir Jongin yang biasanya berwarna merah itu tampak pucat, matanya tampak menghitam. Ia segera menelusup ke leher samping Jongin dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Yifan terkejut dengan suhu tubuh Jongin yang tak biasa. Ia tak terbiasa merawat orang sakit seperti ini. Sebelumnya, Jongin tak pernah terlihat sakit didepannya. Dan tebak apa yang akan pria ini lakukan? Menelepon Jonmyeon tentunya.

.

Yifan memejamkan mata dan mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Disela-sela Jonmyeon merawat Jongin yang sedang berada di kamar mereka ini, ia memperhatikan jelas setiap langkah Jonmyeon dari sofa di dalam ruangan tersebut yang terletak di samping kasur tempat Jongin terbaring. Semakin hari perasaannya itu semakin tak terbendung terhadap Jonmyeon, kakak istrinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi suami yang baik, mengurus istri sakit saja tak bisa." Sedari tadi Jonmyeon berceloteh menceramahi Yifan dengan kata-kata berbeda. Jongin mengerang kecil ketika Jonmyeon merapikan bantal yang ia gunakan. Ia sama sekali tak terbangun ketika Yifan menggendong tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Ketika Jonmyeon menyuruhnya menelan obatpun, mata Jongin tetap terpejam. Tangan halus Jonmyeon merapikan rambut coklat Jongin yang mulai terurai menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengganti handuk itu dengan handuk yang ada di baskom." Jonmyeon menunjuk handuk yang ada didahi Jongin dan baskom yang berisi air panas dan beberapa handuk disampingnya. Yifan mengangguk. "Jika Jongin sudah bangun, berikan dia obat yang sudah aku siapkan dinakas, dan jangan lupa memanaskan bubur yang sudah kubuat di lemari pendingin."

"Jaga Jongin, aku akan pulang." Jonmyeon menepuk pundak Yifan dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yifan memberanikan diri untuk menyusul Jonmyeon. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu menarik tangan Jonmyeon dan memeluknya. Jonmyeon terkejut. Tak biasanya Yifan bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku melakukan ini semua atas permintaanmu, Jonmyeon. Aku menikahi orang yang tidak ku cintai karena permohonanmu. Aku hidup dengan perasaan yang salah. Mencintai kakak dari istriku sendiri. Kau tau kan sudah lama aku mencintaimu, Jonmyeon. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja?" Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Jonmyeon mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"…"

"Kau egois, Jonmyeon. Selalu menolak perasaanku." Yifan terisak kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir Jonmyeon. Jonmyeon mengelak, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia mencoba menerima ciuman Yifan yang saat ini meningkat menjadi lumatan lembut. Ia memutus ciuman mereka, melihat saliva yang mengalir, ia mengelap dengan punggung tangannya. Jonmyeon tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Yifan yang bercampur aduk.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini, Yifan."

Dada Kim Jongin rasanya sesak sekali. Kepalanya seperti ditimpa beban yang besar. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas yang sedikit berat karena rasa sakit tersebut. Ia menangis dalam diam, ia terisak tanpa mengeluarkan air matanya. Baru pertama kali rasanya mendengar pembicaraan orang lain itu membuat tubuhnya melemas. Ia bisa mendengar isakan Yifan yang belum pernah ia dengar. Ia bisa mendengar suara parau Jonmyeon yang jarang ia dengar. Dan ia mendengar pernyataan suami yang ia cintai tentang perasaannya terhadap kakak kandungnya untuk yang pertamakalinya. Ia menyalahkan pintu kamar tersebut yang masih terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfiction ini.

Ada beberapa kata-kata dan perbuatan yang dikategorikan dalam rate M. Untuk reader yang masih dibawah umur, skip saja ya adegan tersebut.

Saya nggak tau ini akan lanjut atau enggak karena kadang-kadang kehabisan ide gitu aja.

Review untuk penyemangat saya ketika menulis.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FALL FOR DANCE**

**Story : Bbusan**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Wu Yifan**

**Rate** :** T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Keheningan turun selama beberapa detik. Keheningan berat yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua laki-laki yang saling berhadapan namun sama sekali tak melirik satu sama lain itu hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Mereka memakan soup rumput laut dengan sangat tenang. Sebelumnya, Jongin memilih untuk sedikit memaksakan dirinya memasak soup rumput laut instan daripada bubur yang dibawa Jonmyeon semalam. Lidahnya masih belum bisa menerima makanan lembut itu sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Selama Jongin memasak, Yifan hanya membaca koran di meja makan, menunggu makanan datang. Bukankah memasak adalah tugas istri? Jadi, Yifan tak harus ikut campur di dapur, bukan? Dapat dipastikan jika Yifan tak pernah membaca Outlander karya Diana Gabaldon atau sejenisnya untuk bersikap lebih baik pada istrinya.

"Meskipun kau sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pertunjukan dancemu, kau harus memperhatikan pola makanmu, Jongin-ssi." Kata Yifan kalem. "Lihatlah tulang pipimu semakin menonjol. Lingkaran bawah matamu semakin terlihat jelas dan tubuhmu semakin ringan." Jongin memperhatikan Yifan sejenak, "Ehn.. Maksudku, aku mengetahuinya ketika memindahkanmu ke kamar." Jongin mengangguk, kemudian menyendok soup rumput lautnya dengan pelan.

"Hari ini, Chen ingin menemuimu di gedung untuk bersama melakukan pelunasan sewa gedung dan membayar dekorasi. Untuk publikasi, apakah kau sudah tau jika pertunjukanmu mengalami kenaikan pembelian tiket yang signifikan?"

"Ne. Jeongmal gomawo, Yifan-ssi. Entahlah, seandainya kau menolak pengajuan sponsor waktu itu, mungkin pertunjukan ini akan berhenti dan diundur. Khamsahamida" Yifan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi, jam berapa kau akan ke gedung? Aku akan memberitahu Chen."

"Hn… Mungkin siang ini setelah lunch? Sebelumnya, aku harus ke studio karena semalam tak kesana."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Semalam Jonmyeon sudah menyiapkannya di atas nakas meja kamar." Yifan beranjak setelah memunguti beberapa peralatan makan dan membawanya ke dapur. "Aku akan ke kantor sekarang." Kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'_Ya Tuhan, Jonmyeon lagi? Apa aku benar-benar harus melepaskannya?' _Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Soup rumput laut jatahnya itu masih setengah mangkuk, namun ia sudah merasa kenyang.

.

.

Dua hari sebelum pertunjukkan, Jongin mengistirahatkan pikiran juga badannya sejenak di coffee shop dekat perusahaan Yifan. Ia baru saja menemui Chen untuk melaporkan sejauh mana perkembangannya. Chen adalah assistant pribadi Yifan, ia yang mengurus semua keperluan yang sudah tertera di lampiran sponsorship yang telah mereka sepakati. Tentunya karena mereka adalah sponsor utamanya. Ia duduk memandang lurus perkantoran yang ada didepannya. Mengamati bagaimana orang-orang diluar sana berjalan dengan cepat, mempunyai tujuan masing-masing, karena ini adalah kawasan perkantoran. Jarang ada anak muda yang sekedar bercengkrama di jalan seperti didaerah Myeongdong, Garo-sugil atau Gangnam-gu.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya. Memperhatikan uap yang keluar dari cup putih caffe Americano-nya tanpa berniat untuk menyeruput minuman tersebut.

"Jongin-ah?" seseorang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Jopngin tersentak kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada orang yang baru saja menyapanya. Yixing tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipi juga giginya yang putih. "Aku tidak tau kau ada disini. Jadi, bolehkah kami bergabung denganmu?"

"Kami?" Jongin mengernyit.

"Jonmyeon dan Yifan." Ujar Yixing.

"Oh…" Jongin menganggukan kepala kecil berkali-kali, "Silahkan.."

Yixing melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Jonmyeon yang membawa nampan berisi beberapa menu dessert yang sedang kebingungan mencarinya.

"Disini!" Yixing seperti anak kecil yang polos, pikir Jongin. Ia terlihat selalu bahagia.

Jonmyeon sedikit terkejut mendapati adiknya duduk bersebelahan dengan Yixing, "Kau juga disini, Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tunggu, Yifan akan kesini, ia sedang memarkirkan mobilnya" Jonmyeon berucap seraya meletakkan nampan di meja dan duduk dihadapan Yixing. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yifan sudah berdiri didepan meja tersebut dengan senyum hangatnya. Jongin jarang melihat senyuman ini, sungguh. Ia tersenyum pada Jonmyeon yang sedang menepuk kursi sebelahnya untuk Yifan duduki. Oh, untuk Jonmyeon rupanya.

"Kau tidak makan, Jongin-ssi?" Yifan hanya melihat satu cup berukuran grande berisi caffe americano didepan Jongin tanpa sandwich atau dessert beberapa croissant dan bagel seperti yang Jonmyeon pesan. Sudah beberapa hari ia jarang bertemu dengan Jongin. Laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu lebih memilih untuk tidur di studio dancenya. Yifan tak suka ketika ia pulang tak menemukan Jongin dan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya, perhatian Jongin terus tertuju pada pertunjukan itu daripada mengurusnya. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajiban Jongin? Anggaplah jika Jongin sedang melalaikan kewajiban tersebut. "Anniyo. Aku sudah memakan ramen sebelum kesini." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau memakan ramen? Dimana?" Yixing bertanya dengan antusias.

"Di dekat studioku, waeyo?" Jongin belum terbiasa dengan orang baru rupanya. Nadanya masih terdengar dingin.

"Antarkan aku kesana! Aku ingin mencoba ramen di Seoul akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi mungkin anda tak menyukai tempatnya. Bukan restoran, tapi kedai kecil, Yixing-ssi"

"Ya! Kau ini jangan berbicara formal pada Yixing. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya. Dia ini sahabat kami." Jonmyeon berkata dengan menepuk pelan kepala Jongin.

"Baiklah." Yifan terkekeh melihat Jongin yang meringis kesakitan juga Yixing yang terus memukul kepala Jonmyeon karena ia tak suka Jonmyeon memukul Jongin seenaknya.

Drrrttt… drrrtttt… Jongin segera merogoh ponsel di saku jacketnya, ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia menjawab, ia meminta ijin tiga laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengannya untuk mengangkat telponnya. Jongin berdiri sedikit membungkuk, menaik dirinya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Yifan bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi diwajah Jongin, matanya sedikit melotot dan rahangnya mengeras. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jongin memutuskan panggilan, kini ia menempelkan kembali ponsel di daun telinganya kemudian berbicara kembali untuk sambungan yang kedua kalinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jongin kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dengan wajah datarnya.  
>Yifan jadi penasaran, siapa penelpon tersebut?<p>

"Jongin, setelah ini kita akan ke perusahaan Yifan, apa kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Yixing ketika Jongin kembali duduk di kursinya. Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku akan menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk pertunjukan lusa." Kemudian tangannya merogoh dalam kantong luar tas coklat nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas tebal.

"Ini, undangan untuk kalian. Aku harap kalian akan hadir" Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menyerahkan tiga buah undangan bertuliskan nama mereka masing-masing diatas undangan berarti putih itu.

"Aku pasti akan datang Jongin-ah" Yixing menjawab dengan pancaran wajah yang bersinar. Jonmyeon menganggukkan jawaban Yixing. Tentu saja ia akan hadir bersama kedua orang tuanya di pertunjukan tersebut. Entahlah dengan Yifan yang masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Satu tahun belakangan, sudah 3 kali Jongin mengadakan pertunjukan setiap 3 bulan sekali, namun Yifan tak pernah hadir karena sibuk…. Mungkin? Atau bisakan Jongin berandai-andai jika Yifan diam-diam menontonnya dari kursi penonton yang paling atas? Entahlah… hanya Yifan yang tau kenapa ia tak hadir. Beberapa saat setelah Jongin menyesap caffe Americano-nya, dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencangklongkan tas backpacknya lalu membungkuk.

"Aku pergi dulu, hyung."

.

.

Jonmyeon berdiri di dekat jendela, membayangkan beberapa isi kepalanya. Ia berada di ruangan Yifan sekarang dengan Yixing yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku pikir mereka tidak semakin membaik, Yixing-ah." Jonmyeon menjadi gelisah, mempersatukan Yifan dan Jongin tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Yixing beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Jonmyeon. Tangan yang lebih putih dari Jonmyeon itu menelusup diantara badan dan kedua tangan Jonmyeon. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jonmyeon. Mereka sama-sama melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang dari balik kaca tersebut.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Diam-diam Jongin mencari informasiku pada pegawaiku saat aku dan Yifan pergi dari coffee shopku. Aku selalu membuatnya cemburu dengan kedekatan kami, aku yang bodoh atau dia yang bodoh tak sama sekali tampak wajah cemburunya." Ucap Yixing sembari mengendus leher Jonmyeon, parfum vanilla tercium dari tubuh Jonmyeon. "Kau bilang, Jongin selalu melakukan laundry pakaian Yifan, tapi kenapa dia tak sadar? Padahal diam-diam aku sudah memberi Yifan parfumku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sungguh menyebalkan"

Jonmyeon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yixing kemudian berbalik menghadap laki-laki bermarga Zhang yang sedang menampakkan bibir cemberutnya. Jonmyeon mencium bibir itu sekilas.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Yixing. Aku pikir membiarkan mereka dengan perasaan bodoh mereka akan terlihat lebih menantang, bukan?" ia mendekap erat tubuh Yixing dan mendorongnya perlahan kediding terdekatnya. Ciuman percaya diri seorang lelaki yang telah mendapat cinta orang yang bertahun-tahun dicintainya itu ternyata jauh lebih hati-hati dan lembut. Yixing yang menikmati ciuman Jonmyeon, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Jonmyeon dan mendorong kepala Jonmyeon agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Sinar mata Jonmyeon yang terlihat sangat mendambakan Yixing dan ingin segera memilikinya seolah tak terelak yixing yang polos pun menyadarinya. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai perasaan yang berbalas dan besar.

"Aku akan segera menikahimu setelah kakakmu menikah, Yixing-ah. Aku janji"

Sebelum Yixing sempat berbicara sepatah katapun, ciuman Jonmyeon berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Sentuhan Jonmyeon terasa didadanya yang datar. Sentuhan kecil itu menjadi seperti remasan. Pengan perlahan, Jonmyeon mengecupi leher Yixing dengan berkali-kali. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan bekas merah di leher Yixing. Suhu tubuhnya yang terasa diseluruh tubuh mereka membuat kulit keduanya seolah bersemu merah. Jonmyeon tidak menghentikan gerakan bibir dan tangannya sampai Yixing rasanya tak bisa menahan erangannya.

"Ernnnn…" erangan kecil dari bibir Yixing yang mulai membengkak itu keluar. Ia menyukai setiap sentuhan Jonmyeon. Kecupan Jonmyeon berhenti pada kening Yixing. Sebelah tangannya mencoba menelusup di balik celana jeans Yixing.

"Aku akan melakukannya cepat. Sebelum Yifan kembali" dengan kecupan sekilas, lutut Jonmyeon menyentuh lantai dan mencoba membuka sabuk Yixing.

"Ya benar, lakukan dengan cepat sebelum aku kembali" suara dingin itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Yixing dengan wajah memerahnya juga Jonmyeon yang terkejut segera menoleh kearah suara. Mereka menemukan Yifan yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil meminum sekaleng colanya dengan tenang.

"Cepat lakukan. Sebelum aku kembali!" suara itu meninggi membuat Yixing dan Jonmyeon bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka berdua merapikan pakaian mereka yang ternyata sudah sedikit berantakan.

"Untung tak ada sperma yang menetes. Jika ada, kalian harus membayar mahal karpet di ruangan ini." Yifan tetap sarkastik.

"Maaf, kau tau kan? Terkadang nafsu itu tak bisa dikontrol." Jonmyeon membela diri kemudian melompat duduk disebelah Yifan. Yifan segera meyodorkan sapu tangannya diwajah Jonmyeon, "Menjijikkan. Bersihkan salivamu itu dulu baru berbicara denganku." Yxing masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia alami. Mereka tak pernah kepergok sedang melakukan sesuatu yang intim. Bahkan jika berjalan di kawasan Seoul yang penuh anak muda berkumpul, tak sedikit yang melakukan hubungan intim yang ringan bahkan ditengah ribuan orang sekalipun. Mereka sangat biasa mengumbar kemesraan. Tetapi sepertinya ketahuan oleh seorang Wu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Maaf, Yifan. Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Yixing mendekat kearah Yifan dengan hati-hati.

"Lagi pula kita tidak tau kau kapan masuk" sanggah Jonmyeon dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau tidak sadar ada orang membuka pintu saat melumat bibir Yixing, Jonmyeon." Ia mengeluarkan ejekannya. Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, dan melangkah keluar, "Pastikan kalian tak akan melakukan hal yang berlebihan selama aku meeting. Aku tau, kejantanan kalian pasti sedang menahan sesuatu sekarang"

"YAAAAH! Bahkan aku pernah mencium bau spermamu dengan Jongin beberapa hari lalu, Yifan! Jangan mengejek kami!" Yixing benar-benar merona sedangkan Jonmyeon sedang berteriak ketika pintu itu tertutup kencang oleh Yifan. Jonmyeon segera menggandeng tangan Yixing kemudian bangkit,

"Mau kemana?"

"Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal? Ayo ke rumahku. Orang tuaku sedang ke Jepang untuk beberapa minggu."

Dan Yixing benar-benar merona menahan malu, ia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya didasar muka bumi untuk saat ini.

.

.

Setelah meeting usai, Yifan tak menemukan sepasang kekasih itu di ruangannya. Ia bergegas untuk melajukan Ferrari F430 merahnya menuju kesuatu tempat. Sebelumnya, ia membeli beberapa box berisi paket makanan cepat saji dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasinya.

Bangunan yang tertimpa graffiti itu kelihatan tenang. Bangunan tersebut menjorok ke dalam, tidak luas tapi menarik karena desainnya yang apik. Beberapa sepeda, juga motor terlihat terparkir didepannya, salah satunya motor MV Agusta F4CC milik Jongin . Tidak ada kegiatan signifikan dari penghungi bangunan tersebuh. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat melintasi jalan disekitarnya. Maklum, ini adalah daerah sepi di salah satu gang di Sinchon. Walaupun tiga universtitas berada tak jauh dari gang ini. ia melepas seat beltnya kemudian mencabut kunci mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobil merahnya kemudian mengambil beberapa kardus berisi box makanan. Dengan lihainya, ia menutup bagasi dengan satu tangannya kemudian mengunci mobil tersebut dengan tombol merah pada kunci tersebut.

Jongin sedang menari ballet dengan beberapa orang ditengah ruangan. Sedangkan beberapa orang lainnya sedang memutari mereka dan duduk ditepian cermin besar yang mengitari ruangan tersebut. Yifan hanya bisa melihat mereka dari balik pintu yang memiliki kotak kaca berukuran kecil. Ia melihat Jongin yang tertawa lebar ketika ia selesai melakukan gerakan terakhirnya. Yifan tertegun melihat ekspresi Jongin yang belum pernah ia lihat langsung. Terkadang, ia bersyukur mempunyai pendamping hidup yang tampak sempurna seperti Jongin. Jongin berbeda. Walau keluarganya masuk dalam jajaran konglomerat, ia jarang menyobongkan dirinya dengan statusnya. Bahkan Jongin selalu menolak jika diberi uang belanja bulanan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadinya. Jongin akan menggunakan uang itu untuk berbelanja keperluan bulanan dan mengisi lemari pendingin mereka. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang akan memohon untuk meminta sesuatu yang bernilai materi. Maka dari itu, Yifan agak terkejut ketika Jongin mengantar surat sponsor pada dirinya secara langsung tetapi ia tau, mengapa Jongin melakukan itu karena Jongin sudah tak punya pegangan lagi. Dalam buku rekening yang tak sengaja ia lihat di laci meja mereka, Jongin hanya memiliki 1000.000 won. Sungguh memilukan, mengingat siapa Jongin sebenarnya.

"Apakah Ferrari merah yang menawan didepan itu milikmu, Bung?" seseorang mengagetkan dengan suara besarnya. Yifan menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki berkacamata sedang tersenyum padanya. "Oh… Apakah kau Wu Yifan? Suami Jongin?"

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya kemudian memasang wajah bertanyanya,

"Oh maaf… Itu rahasia ya? Aku baru ingat! Hahahaha! Jongin memberitahuku dan Sehun agar tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa kalau namanya sudah menjadi Wu Jongin." Yifan semakin risih dengan perkataan laki-laki didepannya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa ia bernama Chanyeol. Beberapa kali Jongin bercerita tentang laki-laki tersebut dan sahabatnya, Sehun. Entahlah, Yifan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mengunjungi studio dance Jongin saja baru 3 kali dan itu karena Jonmyeon menyuruhnya.

Jonmyeon lagi? Hidupmu memang tak bisa jauh darinya ya, Yifan?

Chanyeol menyadari keteridaman Yifan, ia segera merebut kardus besar dari tangan Yifan, "Kau pasti keberatan membawa ini sendiri. Kau mau masuk?" Yifan tetap diam dengan menunjukkan pandangan yang menusuk pada Chanyeol sehingga laki-laki berkacamata itu begidik ngeri. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dihadapan mereka dan mempersilahkan Yifan masuk. Yifan melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh, ia memasukki ruangan tersebut. Seluruh mata yang berada diruangan tersebut menoleh padanya dan merasakan charisma Yifan yang sangat tajam.

"Director Wu sudah datang. Ayo berterimakasih padanya, berkat dia, pertunjukan ini bisa berlanjut." Kata Chanyeol setelah menaruh kardus tersebut di tepi ruangan.

"Jadi, dia Director Wu?" bisik seseorang yang mengenakan celana training biru pada laki-laki disebelahnya, Zelo. Zelo mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun.

Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian membungkuk pada Yifan, diikuti beberapa orang hingga seluruh ruangan tersebut membungkuk padanya, tak terkecuali Jongin yang sedang tertegun melihat Yifan sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan pandangan tak biasanya.

"Terimakasih, Director Wu." Mereka berkata dengan serempak.

Jongin segera menghampiri Yifan dengan langkah beratnya, "Bisakah kita bicara diluar, sebentar?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan Yifan.

"Yifan-ssi. Apakah box makanan itu untuk kami?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menghentikan langkah Yifan dan Jongin. Yifan mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku, "Ne. Itu untuk kalian."

"Ye! Kita tak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi, malam ini" teriak Chanyeol dengan gembira disambut berapa sorakan dari orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan. Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan lepas.

Yifan menyadari senyum Jongin, Ia kehilangan kata selama beberapa saat. Ia melihat secara dekat senyum Jongin yang merekah, tak ia sadari bibirnya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Jongin membawa dua kaleng cola yang ia dapatkan di mesin minuman beberapa meter didepan studio dancenya, kemudian memberikan salah satunya pada Yifan yang sedang duduk diatas jok motornya yang terparkir didepan studio tersebut. Yifan menerima kaleng tersenyum kemudian membuka dan menegaknya. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Entah mengapa, lelah yang ia dapat, sedikit berkurang. Yifan terheran ketika Jongin membungkukkan badan sejenak dan berkata, "Terimakasih banyak, Yifan-ssi." Lalu ia membuka penutup kaleng tersebut dan menegaknya.

Yifan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dengan tenang.

"Aku tebak, kau melakukannya atas permintaan Jonmyeon-hyung, bukan?"

Yifan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-katanya tidak muncul. '_Jongin, kau salah. Bahkan aku sekarang tidak ingin mendengar nama Jonmyeon karena apa yang ia perbuat di ruanganku.'_ Ucap Yifan dalam hati.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, telah membantu banyak. Tapi… tidak bisakah sekali saja kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa Jonmyeon sebagai alasannya?" Lagi-lagi Yifan membisu saja. Jongin merasa dirinya sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang amat bodoh. Ia mengangkat kaleng cola dinginnya dan meneguk isinya. Sungguh, ia ingin lenyap sekejap saja saat ini ketika melihat pandangan tajam Yifan dari kedua matanya. Yifan mengangguk tanpa kata. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan menjatuhkan kaleng colanya. Seolah ia tak memberi pilihan apa-apa pada Jongin, ia menarik tubuh Jongin untuk mendekat kearahnya. Bibirnya mencium bibir Jongin dengan sedikit nafsu. Tangannya tak terkendali ketika merasakan lumatan kasar Yifan. ia menjatuhkan kaleng cola karena tangannya kini sudah tak bertenaga, lemas begitu saja. Napas mereka semakin cepat dan tangan Yifan pun semakin sibuk mendorong kepala dan meremas rambut Jongin dengan perlahan.

Lebih dalam. Lebih dekat.

Menyadari seolah Yifan menyampakan sesuatu melalui ciumannya tersebut, Jongin terisak. Ia tak membalas ciuman Yifan. Krystal transparan meluncur begitu saja dari sebelah matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, membiarkan Yifan menyalurkan perasaannya malam itu. Di tengah musim panas yang akan berakhir beberapa minggu lagi.

Jongin menarik dirinya, dan Yifan melepaskan tubuh itu.

"Aku rasa, aku tau perasaanmu padaku, Yifan-ssi. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, aku ingin kita tidak bertemu dahulu sebelum yakin akan perasaan kita masing-masing. Terlebih kau, Yifan-ssi. Sepertinya, kali ini aku akan melepasmu. Kau tak sekalipun pernah melihatku, sepertinya." Jongin berkata dengan jujur kepada Yifan yang berada 40 centi meter didepannya. Yifan tertegun, baru kali ini Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Jongin tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Jongin yang ia kenal adalah pribadi yang penurut dan tidak banyak menuntut. Ia tak pernah melihat Jongin mengeluarkan air mata kepedihannya karena dirinya.

_Benarkah aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa rasanya sedikit sakit disini? Apa ini karena Jonmyeon dan Yixing berciuman didepanku? Atau perkataan Jongin baru saja?_ Yifan memegang dada kirinya. Ketika Jongin berjalan mejauh darinya dan memasuki studio dancenya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Saya berterimakasih kalian sudah membaca fanfiction ini dan terkejut tentang respon dari kalian yang belum pernah saya dapatkan dari beberapa fanfiction saya sebelumnya.

Fanfiction yang lain belum bisa update karena kendala ide..

**Big Thanks to :**

**cho kyuly, chotaein816, laxyovrds, jongkwang, huang zi lien, ayumkim, kamong jjong, mizukami sakura-chan, pikaachuu, zeekai, reeeee, moetrinie, jongin48, boobearsarang**

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, review, follow dan favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FALL FOR DANCE**

**Story : Bbusan**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Wu Yifan**

**Rate** :** T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Begitu Yixing keluar dari kamar, lelaki itu langsung bertanya pada Jonmyeon yang sedang mengambil air putih dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Jonmyeon.. kau sudah memberitahu orang tua kalian kalau besok adalah malam pertunjukan dance Jongin?" Jonmyeon mengangguk ketika menegak isi dari gelas kaca tersebut dengan cepat.

"Mereka sedang mengurus perusahaan di Osaka yang sedang mengalami masalah, dan tak mungkin kembali ke Korea jika masalah perusahaan belum selesai." Yixing mengangguk pelan. Memahami situasi yang sering ia alami. Orang tua kekasihnya itu tak bisa terpisah sebentar saja. Kim Yoonah akan mengikuti kemanapun Kim Sungsoo pergi.

"Xiumin akan menikah 1 bulan lagi dengan kekasihnya" Yixing berkata dengan yakin sambil menatap Jonmyeon yang terbengong kaku seperti orang bodoh. Pandangannya terarah pada mata Jonmyeon yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa benar…?"

"Iya, benar." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Jonmyeon yang tidak tuntas itu dengan sabar.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?" Yixing terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi enggan memberitahu Jonmyeon jauh hari karena Jonmyeon pasti mengira Yixing mendesak memperjelas hubungan mereka setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Xiumin menghamili Soohe. Yah begitulah… Keluargaku takut jika itu akan menyebar. Mereka sepakat melaksanakan pernikahan itu." kata Yixing.

"Konyol sekali. Aku pikir Xiumin anak yang baik-baik." Balas Jonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk, "Manusia itu tak mudah ditebak, bukan?"

"Apa itu alasannya kau kesini dan meninggalkan mama yang sedang sakit?" tutur Jonmyeon

"Salah satunya itu, tapi aku ingin menemui orang tua mu dan melihat Jongin. Terakhir melihatnya ketika pemberkatan di gereja, dan benar saja, anak itu melupakanku. Lagi pula Xiumin dan Soohe sedang berada di rumah menjaga mama." Mama dan papa Yixing memang tinggal terpisah. Mama Yixing berada di Changsa di Provinsi Hunan, sedangkan papa Yixing tinggal dengan keluarga barunya di Beijing. Mereka sudah bercerai saat Yixing menginjak umur 12 tahun, namun hubungan kedua orang tuanya memang baik. Setelah mengetahui mantan istrinya lumpuh, papa Yixing mulai mengajak Xiumin dan Yixing belajar bagaimana menjalankan beberapa perusahaan yang lambat laun akan menjadi milik mereka. Beruntung, istri baru papa nya tak mempermasalahkan itu, bahkan mama dan istri baru papa nya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Anak itu memang sedikit pelupa."

"Dia memang berbeda denganmu, Jonmyeon. Apa kau sudah memberitahu siapa dia sebenarnya?" Jonmyeon mengerutkan dahi, tersinggung dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing mengenai Jongin.

"Aku tak akan pernah memberitahunya. Sampai kapanpun." Katanya Jonmyeon dengan lugas.

"Tapi kau tidak khawatir jika ia mengetahui semua dari orang lain?"

"Yifan tak akan memberitahunya. Lagi pula aku yakin ia tak berani memberitahu Jongin."

"Yah.. Kedua orang itu membuatku pusing. Bagaimana Yifan tak menyadari jika orang yang di cintai selama ini adalah adikmu." Yixing sedikit kesal, "Aku ingin memukul wajahnya jika dia berdekatan denganmu. Tersenyum menjijikkan, bertingkah aneh."

"Kau sedang cemburu, Yixing." Kata Jonmyeon lantas terkikik-kikik.

"Maka dari itu aku selalu mengganggunya waktu jam makan siang, aku takut jika tiba-tiba ia akan mendatangi kantormu dan merayu untuk makan di luar."

Jonmyeon mendaratkan ciuman di kening Yixing. Yixing memang baru beberapa minggu menginjakkan kakinya di Korea kembali setelah dua tahun belakangan berada di Changsa, mengurus mama nya yang lumpuh. Selama itu juga,Jonmyeon sering mengunjungi kekasihnya di Changsa atau bertemu dengan keluarga baru papa Yixing yang berada di Beijing disela kesibukakannya mengurus perusahaan appanya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menjadi calon menantu yang baik walau keluarga calon istrinya tak lagi satu.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Wu Yifan, Jongin menjadi tidak yakin tentang dua hal. Pertama, Yifan dan Jonmyeon akan menjadi masalah besar di minggu-minggu mendatang. Dan yang kedua, saat ini, ia harus memikirkan hidupnya kedepan untuk tidak terlalu 'bergantung' pada Yifan.

Jongin mendapat firasat yang tak enak tentang masalahnya kini. Meskipun bukan perkataan yang berat, pilihan yang ia katakan pada Yifan tadi membuat dirinya sulit. Sikapnya pada diri sendiri ini tidak adil. Tak semua orang dapat terlepas dari kehidupan 'orang lain' secara mudah dan memilih untuk mencari kebahagiannya sendiri. Tak semua orang memilikinya, dan ia bersyukur walau ia mempunyai hak atas itu.

Jongin melakukan rutinitasnya ketika tengah malam telah lewat untuk memeriksa studionya, memastikan bahwa tak ada kelompoknya yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia segera menyuruh kembali ke rumah untuk istirahat dan mempersiapkan untuk pertunjukan esok malam ketika ia bertemu GiKwang salah seorang dari kelompoknya yang masih berusaha untuk mengulang gerakannya di salah satu ruangan di studio miliknya.

Setelah memastikan jika semuanya sudah tak berada dibeberapa titik di studionya lagi, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya tertempel beberapa sticker urban dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan kemudian menutupnya. Ruangan favoritnya. Cat krem itu menyala ketika Jongin menyalakan sakelar utama yang berada di dekat pintu. Menghidupkan beberapa sorot lampu yang terpasang empat baris di langit-langit. Ia berjalan ke depan ruangan dan menghidupkan sebuah tape kecil berwarna metallic yang terhubung ke speaker yang berada di setiap sudut ruangan.

Jongin mengambil yogurt pisang dari mesin pendingin kecil yang berada di sudut ruang dance tersebut dan memutuskan menjadikannya makan malam yang disantapnya sambil mendengarkan alunan music dari speaker yang sedang memutar detik ke 00.45 dari lagu Fade, milik Heinali. Jongin menjatuhkan diri ke salah satu kursi kayu yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada lantunan instrumental tersebut, ia memiliki dunianya sendiri ketika mendengar lagu tersebut. Ia teringat ketika hidupnya bergantung pada Theatre yang melejitkan namanya pada pemeran pendukung yang dieluhkan beberapa penonton setelah mereka melihat performance Jongin secara langsung. Mereka bilang, mereka dapat menerima pesan dari gerakan tari Jongin yang melakukan classic ballet yang ia tunjukkan ketika setiap jumat dan minggu malam. Ia benar-benar senang waktu itu, artinya ia dapat menyampaikan sesuatu lewat tariannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika jarum jam menunjukkan angka 1 lebih 10 menit dan yogurt itu telah habis, ia beranjak dari kursi tersebut kemudian berjalan ketengah ruangan. ia sedikit merapikan rambut hitamnya kemudian melakukan stretching selama beberapa menit. Ia melihat pantulan dari dirinya pada cermin didepannya, menampakkan air wajah yang sama, ia sedang tak bisa berekspresi secara berlebihan seperti ketika ia berada di atas panggung, masih memikirkan Yifan, rupanya. Kemudian ia menggerakan tubuhnya saat mendengar music berganti Christmas Day milik EXO yang kini memutar memenuhi udara di ruangan. Ia tak mempersalahkan berapa kali ia melakukan gerakan tersebut, ia akan tetap berlatih untuk lagu yang akan dibawakan untuk pertunjukan malam ini. Mengulangi setiap gerakan tari tersebut untuk mempertajam setiap detail agar sempurna satu demi satu. Ia melihat cermin ketika gerakan tangannya terasa aneh, ia akan segera memperbaikinya. Mengorganisir gerakan dalam hatinya.

.

.

Yifan memasukkan pakaian ganti dan perlengkapan mandi ke dalam koper hitam. Juga beberapa pena dan sebuah MacBook Pro. Seperti biasa, ia akan dijemput Chen jam 4 pagi untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke China. Setelah meeting tadi siang, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pertemuan bisnis dari beberapa Negara di Eropa dan Asia tanpa pikir dua kali. Perusahaannya diundang dalam acara akbar tersebut. Setelah merapikan semua, dan menaruh koper di dekat pintu apartemennya, Yifan segera mengambil dompetnya di meja tengah dan keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

Ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju sebuah minimarket yang berada persis di lobby apartementnya, minimarket tersebut buka dua puluh empat jam dan kebanyakan dari kasir minimarket tersebut adalah laki-laki yang masih muda, mungkin mereka melakukan part time untuk memenuhi uang kuliah? Ia mengambil keranjang yang berada didekat pintu dan mulai mengintari ruangan yang terang itu dari sudut ke sudut.

Suasana di balik kaca minimarket itu menarik sedikit perhatian Yifan.

Bagaimana lewat tengah malam masih banyak anak muda yang berada di luar rumah. Beberapa anak muda tengah bercengkrama di jejeran kursi dan meja yang memang disediakan minimarket itu untuk para pelanggannya. Tak jarang, gelak tawa mereka terdengar dari balik kaca dan Yifan terlihat risih. Mereka adalah muda-mudi yang menghabiskan dini hari mereka untuk bermain, pikirnya. _Mereka pasti seusia Jongin_. Ia berdiri di depan kasir dan menyerahkan keranjang belanjaannya. Kasir yang bernama tag Taeyong itu sejenak memperhatikan Yifan yang sedang memandang keluar kaca supermarket.

"Mereka memang seperti itu, membeli soju, kemudian mabuk didepan sana." Yifan memicingkan mata, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menatap kasir yang sedang sibuk mengscan belanjaannya cukup lama, setelah membayar belanjaannya, ia meninggalkan supermarket tersebut dengan teriakan terimakasih dari Taeyong karena ia baru saja mendapat 10.000 won dari pembelinya itu. Yifan tersenyum simpul, ia teringat oleh Jongin yang pasti sedang bekerja keras di studionya saat ini.

.

.

Jongin pulang ke apartemennya sambil menenteng tas tenteng merk adidas berwarna hitam. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama berlatih di studionya. Tubuhnya lelah, mengingat saat ini sudah jam 02.30 a.m. Ia ingin segera mandi air hangat dan mengemasi beberapa pakaiannya untuk tinggal selama beberapa saat di studionya karena ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yifan selama beberapa waktu. ia membuka pintu apartement tersebut dan sedikit terkejut dengan koper yang berada di dekat pintu, koper Yifan.

"_Apa dia akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis hari ini?"_

Itu artinya Yifan kembali tidak hadir di pertunjukkannya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak ingin membangunkan Yifan, ia membukanya dengan pelan. Melihat Yifan sedang tertidur dengan posisi miring di atas sofa kamar tersebut. ia menghela nafas ketika melihat beberapa berkas kantor Yifan berserakan dibawahnya.

Setelah memunguti berkas tersebut, Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, berendam selama 10 menit akan membuat dirinya lebih baik. Tak ada suara selain jarum jam yang masuk dalam indera pendengarannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin telah berganti pakaiaan dengan celana training dan juga kaos Hood by Air hitam. Ia memasukkan beberapa bajunya kedalam tas backpack Herschel yang berwarna merah miliknya kemudian menggendongnya dipunggung. Melihat Yifan masih dalam posisi tidur yang sama sejak ia datang, Jongin meraih selimut putih tebal yang berada di tengah kasur kemudian menyelimuti Yifan, menutupi kaki hingga lehernya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Yifan yang yang tampak pulas tertidur. Setelah mengecup kening suaminya, Jongin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Ia membawa tas tenteng adidas hitamnya yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas sofa ruang tengah kemudian melesat, meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

.

.

Yifan terbangun saat mendengar bunyi ponsel miliknya, mata remang nya menangkap layar ponsel yang menampilkan Chen sedang menelponnya. Ia mengangkat telpon tersebut tanpa berniat untuk memulai percakapan,

"Director, aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenmu, bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku?"

Yifan memutus panggilan begitu saja tanpa menjawab permintaan bawahannya menyibak selimutnya,

_Tunggu, sejak kapan aku memakai selimut? _Pikir Yifan setelah melihat selimut yang ia singkirkan tersebut jatuh ke lantai kayu.

Setelah lelaki tinggi itu keluar dari ruangan, ia segera melihat layar kecil di dekat pintu masuk yang menyambungkan dengan intercom di luar pintu apartementnya. Ketika melihat senyum Chen yang mengurutnya menggelikan, ia segera membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Chen masuk.

"Kita akan berangkat tiga puluh menit, Director, aku sarankan jika anda membersihkan diri anda sebelum kita terlambat." Ujar Chen setelah menahan sedikit tawa nya melihat atasannya menguap tak henti-hentinya. Yifan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, ia memakai setelan celana coklat selutut, dengan kaos Fred Perry putih yang berkerah dan sepatu vans putih. Ia tak nampak seperti Direktur besar, bukan? Wu memasukkan beberapa gadgetnya dalam Manhattan Portage Keith Haring Stuyvesant Backpack hitam miliknya. Ia juga memasukkan berkas yang tersusun rapi di atas meja kecil samping kasurnya. Otak Yifan berputar cepat. Bunyi putarannya dapat didengar jika orang menajamkan telinga.

"Apa mungkin Jongin yang melakukannya?" gumam Yifan. ia membisu sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit, Director. Kita akan benar terlambat jika kau …" teriakan Chen dari ruang tengah itu terhenti ketika melihat kamar Yifan terbuka. Menampakkan Yifan dengan wajah kesalnya,

"Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar ocehanmu, Chen."

Kim Jongdae menyindir, "Director, apakah anda ingin pergi berlibur?" membuat ia mendapatkan lemparan kacamata hitam marc by marc jacobs milik atasannya.

.

.

Ia melangkah mendekati panggung, melihat banyaknya penonton yang ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan kelompoknya itu antusias, ia tak ingin mengecewakan siapapun. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana Sehun dan Chanyeol yang beberapa waktu lalu menyemangatinya dari ruang ganti, begitu dengan kelompoknya.

Meskipun sedikit berkeringat dingin, ia melangkahkan kakinya ketika performance Sehun dan Zelo selesai. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya berada ditengah panggung ketika lampu sorot mati. Setelah memberi sedikit jeda untuk ia membuang nafas, lampu sorot tersebut menyala, seolah menyinari Jongin yang mengenakan shirt putih yang dimasukkan kedalam celana kain hitam pas tubuhnya, ia tak menggunakan sneakers seperti kelompoknya, namun men ballroom shoes membalut kakinya dengan indah malam ini.

Sorakan juga tepukan tangan seakan mendesak Jongin untuk segera menampilkan sesuatu yang sudah mereka tunggu. Jongin tampak bersinar dengan rambut platinumnya yang ia sengaja dapat 10 jam sebelum pertunjukan dimulai. Ia sengaja mengubah warna rambutnya untuk pertunjukan tersebut. Cahaya lampu menenuhi panggung yang luas dan datar dan memberi cahaya pada kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Rambutnya memiliki tatanan blow wave belah tengah pada rambutnya yang berkilau dimulai dari sudut tegas keningnya, pipi yang menonjol dan dagunya yang berbentuk tegas. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dan seketika gedung tersebut menjadi sedikit riuh. Jongin mempertajam langkah ke kanannya dan menampakkan wajah sendunya, sorot lampu tersebut terhenti ketika Jongin menghampiri seorang wanita yang tak kalah sendu dari pandangannya yang sedang membelakangi Jongin, Hoang Yen.

Lantunan music dari Pink yang berjudul Just Give Me A Reason itu mulai mengalun indah memenuhi gedung tersebut. tangan kiri Jongin berada di depan Hoang Yen dengan perlahan tangan Jongin membuat gerakan memutar beberapa centi di depan dada kiri Hoang Yen, tepat didekitar jantung terletak kemudian, ia mendorong pelan bahu wanita tersebut secara pelan ke belakang, Penari asal Vietnam itu terjatuh dalam rengkuhan Jongin, detik kemudian, Jongin melempar tubuh Hoang Yen kedepan, seakan-akan wanita itu akan terjatuh. Detik berikutnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Hoang Yen lalu melepas tangan kanannya sehingga wanita asal Vietnam itu menghadap kehadapannya dengan tubuh menyamping. Kaki mereka bertumpu satu sama lain. Kemudian, Jongin berada dalam posisi plie dan Hoang Yen berputar dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan kaki yang terangkat 180 derajat. Dengan gerakan halus, Jongin memegang paha kaki kiri wanita tersebut dan mengangkatnya, seakan Hoang Yen akan terjatuh di belakangnya. Hoang Yen merangkak kemudian bergulung ke belakang diikuti oleh pegangan tangan Jongin pada telapak kaki kanannya yang sebagai tumpuan. Sudah empat putaran, Jongin mengangkat wanita tersebut kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung bersentuhan. Jongin melepas genggaman tangan Hoang Yen kemudian mereka melakukan gerakan fouetté. Tak ada suara yang memenuhi gedung tersebut kecuali lantunan lagu yang mengiringi mereka juga decak kagum penonton. Mereka memperhatikan setiap gerak yang dilakukan oleh kedua penari di atas panggung tersebut. 9 menit setelahnya, mereka bertepuk tangan ketika mereka mengakhiri performance kontemporer ballet dengan Jongin yang mendekap erat Hoang Yen. Seketika, lampu sorot mati, sedangkan music berganti dengan instrument Sway, Sway milik Heinali.

Sorot lampu panggung kembali menyala dengan perlahan, mengarah pada Jongin yang sedang memejamkan mata. Ia menunggu alunan music mencapai di bawah kulitnya. Dan Jongin merasakan seperti sambaran petir satu menit dan penuh hujan di detik berikutnya, ia ingin melayang seperti daun. Jongin mulai perlahan-lahan, kepalanya bergerak dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri. Lengannya bergerak membuka sedikit demi sedikit, tangan kanannya ke sisi sedangkan tangan kirinya kedepan. Ia bersiap dalam posisi grand plie. Music masuk dalam nadinya ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya sedang perlahan. Jongin membiarkan dirinya hanyut ke dalam alunan music tersebut, merasa dirinya terangkat kemudian mengambang, dan ia berputar. Jongin melakukan pirouette hingga sepuluh gerakan dalam satu waktu. Sejurus kemudian, ia berdiri dengan satu kaki datar pada posisi demi-plie dan menekuknya secara perlahan. Detik berikutnya, ia menarik sebelah kakinya dan menekuknya ke lutut dan memutar kaki yang berdiri dalam satu tumpuan tersebut dan melakukannya untuk yang ketiga kali.

Alunan music dari Heinali benar-benar membuatnya terhanyut dalam gerakan ballet kontemporer. Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang berlebihan, ia terisak ketika melakukan sissione dengan lompatan tingginya. Jongin mengikuti lantunan tersebut dengan menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. Ia tetap bergerak mengikuti lantunan music yang mulai melambat dan kemudian berhenti. Jongin berhenti dengan tenang. Nafasnya sedikit tak terkontrol. Ia membuka mata, menghadap ke penonton dan meloloskan air matanya dengan senyuman Jongin tersebut mengakhiri pertunjukan malam itu dengan penuh kekaguman dari wajah penonton yang mengisi penuh kursi dalam gedung tersebut.

Di waktu yang sama, Jonmyeon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yixing yang berada di sampingnya. Ia melihat adiknya dari kursi VIP, mereka menggunakan undangan yang Jongin berikan tempo hari. Yixing hanya bisa menenangkan Jonmyeon yang mulai mengeluarkan tetesan air matanya tanpa terisak dengan elusan tangannya pada punggung tangan Jonmyeon yang sedang menggenggamnya.

Malam itu, mereka melihat bagaimana street dance berujung pada panggung besar dan mereka berpikir dua kali untuk menganggap remeh para street dancer yang sering mereka temui dipinggiran jalan.

Mereka merasakan bagaimana ballet menjadi sebuah tontonan yang tak membosankan karena mengubahnya menjadi ballet kontemporer dengan sisipan lagu jazz. Dan kekaguman mereka dengan sosok yang namanya ada di salah satu jajaran penari ballet kontemporer dari Juilliard tak diragukan lagi, Kim Jongin terlihat bersinar malam ini.

Namun, apakah penonton merasakan apa yang penari rasakan? Mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi paling sederhana dari hidup yang telah mereka jalani. Salah satu jalan positif yang dapat memberikan ketenangan hati dan mental.

.

.

Setelah menerima permintaan untuk berfoto lobby gedung pertunjukan, kelompok tersebut satu per satu meninggalkan lobby menuju ke backstage. Namun tidak untuk Sehun yang sedang meladeni beberapa penggemarnya pun sedikit kualahan. Sebelumnya, banyak nitizen yang penasaran dimana menghilangnya salah satu ulzzang Korea tersebut, dan mereka menemukannya di gedung pertunjukan tari seperti ini. Beberapa penggemar Sehun, tentu ingin menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun beraksi di atas panggung. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan beberapa penggemarnya tentang bagaimana ia bisa menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, hingga bertanya alasan mengapa ia tak menghadiri pertemuan setiap minggu yang biasanya ia datangi oleh beberapa teman ulzzangnya untuk melakukan pemotretan ulung atau hanya berjalan di kawasan Garosugil yang terkenal dengan salah satu kawasan dengan brand ternama.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri menyandarkan tubuh ditembok di salah satu sudut tersebut terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah bucket bunga yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya. ia menoleh, Park Yoora sedang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bucket bunga tersebut dan menggerak-gerakkannya, untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterkejutannya.

"Selamat! Walau kau orang dibalik layar, pertunjukan ini sukses. Aku yakin, semua juga karena campur tanganmu." Ucap Yoora ketika Chanyeol masih terdiam dan tampak berpikir,

"Appa dan Eomma menunggumu di rumah. Bisakah malam ini kau kembali ke rumah?" Chanyeol kembali terdiam,

"Appa menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk merekam videomu saat perform dua bulan lalu, ia menyesal mengusirmu dari rumah." Kata Park Yoora kemudian ia meraih tangan Chanyeol memberikan bucket bunga pada adiknya.

"Dan kau kesini karena suruhan appa, Yoora-noona?" Yoora menggeleng,

"Tidak. Aku diberi tau Sehun jika ia dan kelompoknya akan melakukan pertunjukan besar. Dan ia menyuruhku datang jika ingin melihatmu."

"…"

"Kau tau? Sungguh sulit mencarimu beberapa bulan ini. Setelah kau meninggalkan rumah, eomma beberapa kali masuk rumah sakit."

"Eomma?"

"Iya. Ia bahkan tak pernah mau berbicara dengan appa sejak malam itu kau diusir. Eomma mengagumi kemampuanmu walaupun hanya dalam lingkup underground."

Chanyeol segera memeluk erat kakaknya, menangis dalam pelukan kakaknya bukan suatu yang salah, kan?

Jongin tersenyum lebar ketika seorang anak kecil laki-laki berlari kearahnya, setelah Victoria pamit pulang karena ia yang mewakili perusahaan Yifan untuk datang ke pertunjukan Jongin sebagai sponsor utama. Anak kecil laki-laki itu berkata sebelumnya ia adalah murid dari salah satu sekolah ballet di Seoul dan guru tari nya merekomendasikan untuk melihat pertunjukan Jongin. Setelah itu, anak kecil laki-laki tersebut mencium pipi Jongin di sertai dengan bentakan kakak perempuannya yang mengatakan pemintaan maaf atas tindakan tiba-tiba adiknya karena mencium pipi Jongin tanpa sepengetahuannya. Jongin hanya berkata jika ia senang karena anak kecil laki-laki itu menyukai performance nya.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi, Jongin-hyung? Aku ingin belajar banyak dari hyung." Kata anak kecil laki-laki sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau boleh datang ke studio tempatku berlatih jika kau mau." Ia berjongkok didepan anak kecil laki-laki yang terus menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Aku besok akan bercerita pada teman-temanku. Jika aku boleh mengunjungi studio Jongin-hyung. Pasti mereka iri."

"Ini alamat studioku, kau bisa mengantarkan adikmu jika ia ingin mengunjungi studio. Aku berada disana setiap hari kecuali hari minggu pagi pada saat pelayanan ibadah." Jongin memberikan kartu nama berwarna hijau pada kakak perempuan anak kecil laki-laki tersebut. Lalu, jongin menjelaskan ciri-ciri luar bangunan studionya. "Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku, Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangan ke kakak perempuan anak kecil laki-laki tersebut.

"Park Sooyoung. Dan adikku bernama Park Jaehyun."

Jonmyeon dan Yixing menghampiri Jongin beriringan beberapa saat setelah seorang perempuan juga seorang anak kecil laki-laki berbincang dengan Jongin. Jonmyeon menggenggam bucket bunga dengan erat.

"Jongin-ah" ia memeluk Jongin tanpa aba-aba. Jongin sedikit terkejut, namun keterkejutannya hilang ketika melihat siapa yang memeluknya, Kim Jonmyeon. Dibelakangnya, Yixing tersenyum simpul melihat kakak adik itu berpelukan.

"Hyungmu memang berlebihan. Bahkan tadi ketika melihat performance mu dia menangis." Seru suara yang berasal dari mulut Yixing. Jonmyeon tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya. Jongin menerima uluran bucket bunga dari Jonmyeon,

"Kau begitu bersinar malam ini.. seandainya appa dan eomma datang, pasti mereka akan berdecak kagum padamu." Kata Jonmyeon dengan nada penyesalan.

Jongin diam sejenak. "Sebelum perform, appa dan eomma menelponku. Memberitahu kenapa mereka tak datang."

"Yifan tidak datang?" Tanya Yixing pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak menemukannya malam ini. Aku hanya melihat sekertarisnya di parkiran tadi." ucap Jonmyeon

Jongin memberitahukan mengapa Yifan tak datang malam ini sesuai apa yang Victoria katakan padanya.

"Tidak seharusnya ia begitu. Dia bahkan belum pernah melihat performance mu, Jongin"

Jongin bungkam. Jonmyeon mengela napas. "Kau terlalu baik, Jongin. Bersikaplah tegas padanya."

Jongin menggeleng, "Ia akan menuruti kata-katamu, hyung. Bukan aku." Ujar Jongin. Suaranya kering._  
><em>

Hening lagi sesaat. Yixing dan Jonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin dalam keheningan itu, tetapi mereka tahu bahwa Jongin tidak suka mereka membicarakan Yifan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

_'Yifan-hyung sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, aku tak mungkin egois untuk membujuk dia agar datang malam ini'_

_._

.

Yifan berendam di bathup putih yang dipenuhi air hangat dan segelas Chateau Latour di samping bathup tersebut. Setelah seharian penuh ia mengunjungi beberapa saudara yang berada di China, ia mengistirahatkan badan juga pikirannya untuk esok hari, mendatangi pertemuan penting yang juga menjadi tujuan utama ia datang kembali ke Beijing. Sambil menghangatkan badan, ia memikirkan perkataan Jongin malam itu. Dibayangkannya bagaimana kelak hari-harinya jika tanpa Jongin di apartemennya. Siapa yang akan mencuci pakaiannya? Siapa yang akan membersihkan apartemennya yang kadang berantakan akibat ulahnya kesal dengan pekerjaan di kantor? Bagaimana jika ia tak mendapat asupan penting dari masakan Jongin yang selalu ia rasakan setahun belakangan ini? Bukan ia tidak tau, jika Jongin selalu mengumpulkan beberapa print out kertas resep makanan.

_Ia pria, dan rela melakukan itu demi aku?_

Lagi pula, tidak mudah mengambil resiko menikah dengan sesama pria apalagi di usia Jongin yang baru menginjak 24 tahun saat menikah dengannya. Ia tau, Jongin masih memiliki perjalanan karir yang panjang, apalagi ia adalah lulusan dari Juilliard. Ia hanya mampu untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka, untuk karir Jongin, juga kepentingan dirinya. Pasti para pegawai juga rekan bisnisnya sulit menerima jika pemimpin perusahaan besar seperti dirinya adalah seorang homoseksual.

Di dalam air hangat, ia menyentuh perutnya yang rata, bahkan tak berbentuk. Mengelus permukaan rata yang terdapat sebuah bekas jahitan melintang sepuluh centi diatas pusarnya. Bekas jahitan tersebut perlahan memudar seiring pertumbuhannya. Kemudian ia sadar, ia tersenyum karena teringat Jonmyeon.

Yifan naik ke ranjang dan membaca beberapa pesan dari Jonmyeon dan Yixing yang masuk dalam kotak pesan ponselnya selama ia berendam tadi. Dalam pesannya, bermacam umpatan ia dapat dari pesan Jonmyeon. Sedangkan Yixing hanya memperingatkan dirinya jika tak seharusnya ia tak menghadiri pertunjukan Jongin.

Yifan tau, Jongin mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya, bahkan sebelum mereka menikah, ketika mereka beberapa kali bertemu di rumah Jonmyeon, karena Yifan sering mengunjungi rumah Jonmyeon untuk menginap atau bermain game.

dan juga..

Yifan akan berpikir seribu kali untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Jonmyeon, cinta pertama juga _malaikat_ untuk dirinya beberapa tahun lalu.

setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Yifan.

Dengan pipi menindih bantal, ia berpikir bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat tak menemukan dirinya. Ia tak begitu yakin, karena ia jarang melihat ekspresi Jongin berubah-ubah secara sering. Bahkan, ia tak pernah melihat Jongin menangis secara terang-terangan setelah menikah dengannya, kecuali malam itu di studio dance ketika Jongin mengatakan jika ia tak ingin melihat Yifan terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan perasaan masing-masing. Laki-laki itu pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tak seperti Kim Jonmyeon, kakak Jongin. Yah, walau Yifan tau jika Jongin bukanlah anak kandung dari orang tua Jonmyeon.

Akhirnya, seakan-akan diiringi irama monoton tanpa henti oleh jarum jam, selimut tidur berwarna putih menyelimuti Yifan.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Sungguh, saya tidak menyangka reviewnya sebanyak ini, saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian, review, follow, dan favoritenya.

Yang penasaran dengan performance Jongin, buka youtube dan cari "Quang Dang and Hoang Yen – Just Give Me A Reason". Teman saya merekomendasikan untuk melihat perform mereka untuk mendapat inspirasi lebih. Rambut platinum blonde dan kostum Jongin, bisa lihat di The Celebrity

Untuk yang menginginkan NC, saya belum bisa menulis adegan secara detail. Saya ngetik adegan ranjang chapter sebelumnya sudah gemeter. Mungkin akan ada satu adegan lagi untuk keperluan cerita, bukan KrisKai/ SuLay, tapi..

Beberapa yang ada yang minta KrisHo moment, untuk chapter ini belum ada. Saya focus pada dance Jongin.

Jonmyeon sudah jadi orang ketiga, dan sepertinya di next chapter akan ada orang keempat di hubungan mereka, tapi yang berharap itu Sehun atau Chanyeol, sepertinya bukan mereka, sudah ada di chapter ini, siapa yang akan menyukai Jongin.

Jika kalian merasa Fanfiction ini mulai membosankan, dan nggak ada feelnya, katakan di kolom review atau PM ya ^^

Sampai jumpa di next chapter ya!

Maaf saya belum sempat balas review, saya akan balas chapter depan, mungkin belum bisa fast update karena sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Hehehe

Terimakasih banyak!

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Cute****, ****Kim Hyun Soo, Kihae Forever, Jongin's Wife, Junkie, Eviaquariusgirl, Bapexo, Hyemi Kim, Nadiaa , Dew90, Guest1, Guest 2, Hyunhyun,****Kaysaiko****, Nadia, Guest**** 3,****Guest**** 4,****Cute,Chokailate,****Hyemi Kim,****C,****Kihae Forever,**** Gaemcloud347****,****Jongin's Wife,**** Boobearsarang****, Miyuk, Kaisoo****,****Ayumkim,****Kamong Jjong, Reeeee, Anjarw, Chotaein816, Jung Eunhee, , Jongkwang, Laxyovrds, Cho Kyuly, Askasufa, Oracle88, Novisaputri09, Huang Zi Lien, Narayuuki11, Mole13, Mizukami Sakura-Chan, Moetrinie, Zeekai, .7, Pikaachuu, Sayakanoicinoe, ****Cute, ****Jongin48, ****Melizwufan****, Kimchi, ****Lucyen**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FALL FOR DANCE**

**Story : Bbusan**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Wu Yifan**

**Rate** :** T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol," ucap Tuan Park, ayah kandung Chanyeol. "Aku pikir memaksamu untuk menjadi penerus di perusahaan ini adalah keputusan yang benar, tapi ternyata salah." Dia menggeser sebuah koran harian Seoul edisi beberapa saat lalu, di salah satu kolomnya berisi tulisan tentang pertunjukkan tari tujuh belas hari yang lalu, kepada Chanyeol.

Duduk di tengah ruang kantor yang terang dan berada di pusat kota Seoul, Chanyeol berusaha tetap tenang. Tuan Park berada persis di hadapan Chanyeol, hanya terhalang sebuah meja persegi dengan permukaan kaca. Lelaki berumur 54 tahun itu mempunyai wibawa yang besar, matanya yang tajam berbeda dengan mata Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, emosi beberapa bulan belakangan ini ingin di luapkan saat ini. Namun, keinginannya itu tak dapat ia lakukan karena beberapa pertimbangan penting.

Seharusnya ia tak memenuhi permintaan kakaknya, Park Yoora, malam itu. Tapi, ia malah memutuskan datang dan mengambil sedikit resiko.

"Bukan masalah besar," Chanyeol berbicara tanpa mengubah sedikitpun ekspresi datarnya. "Tapi sebaiknya anda meminta maaf pada teman-teman saya secara pribadi," ia bahkan berbicara formal pada ayahnya.

Enam bulan belakangan, Chanyeol seolah menjaga jarak dengan ayahnya. Tuan Park, Nyonya Park juga Park Yoora tak mengetahui apa sebabnya, tapi Chanyeol berkata formal sejak dirinya dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya, ayahnya.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" wajah Tuan Park penuh dengan tanya. Keriput diwajahnya semakin terlihat ketika ia mengerutkan keningnya. Garis-garis tua begitu terlihat jelas.

"Apakah mengancam teman-temanku bukan suatu perbuatan kriminal?"

"Apa katamu?" Tuan Park semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan anak laki-lakinya itu. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Orang suruhan anda telah merusak CDJ dan juga Controllerism."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" suara pemilik perusahaan perakit kapal itu meninggi.

"4.300.000 won. Anda harus membayarnya. Kami tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu untuk membelinya lagi," suara pemuda berkacamata besar itu penuh ketegasan, "Jangan harap saya akan kembali ke rumah jika anda tak melakukannya, Aboji."

Kalimat itu sangat mengejutkan Tuan Park, "Chanyeoool!" teriaknya ketika Chanyeol beranjak dan hendak berjalan keluar ruangannya bertingkah seolah tak mendengar teriakan orang yang lebih tua itu. "Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

"Dan tolong pertimbangkan tentang perjodohan saya dengan putra keluarga Byun itu. Sungguh tak masuk akal jika seorang ayah memaksa anaknya menjadi seorang gay," dan Chanyeol benar-benar hilang di balik pintu kokoh orang nomor satu di perusahaan tersebut.

.

.

Ada perasaan yang selalu Park Sooyoung miliki saat berada dekat Jongin, perasaan yang belum pernah ia temukan dengan orang lain. Rasa lengkap dan kebahagiaan yang meluap, bercampur kebebasan. Ada banyak orang yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya, tapi tak ada yang ia cintai seperti ini. Boleh dibilang jika gadis berusia 19 tahun ini sedang mengalami perasaan yang tak biasa pada lawan jenisnya yang baru ia temui beberapa kali ini. Ia bukanlah teman-temannya, yang selalu membicarakan lelaki yang berbeda-beda setiap minggunya.

Park Sooyoung merasakan debaran di dadanya yang tak lagi normal ketika melihat kebersamaan antara Jaehyun dengan Jongin dua minggu terakhir ini.

Sebagian dirinya ingin menjelaskan ini kepada Jongin, ingin membaginya, tapi tak sekarang. Kelak, mungkin.

Ia mengusir pikirannya itu dan duduk di atas lantai kayu dekat meja yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa snack dan beberapa jenis minuman. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu kebelakang tepatnya di dinding, ia menengadah, dan melihat dengan kedua matanya saat Jongin sedang meliukkan badannya, melakukan beberapa gerakan, diikuti dengan Jaehyun yang berada di belakang laki-laki itu.

Sesekali mereka Jongin tertawa karena Jaehyun yang menari dengan tarian aneh ketika anak kecil itu sedikit frustasi dengan gerakan rumit yang ia ajarkan.

"Ya! Jaehyun-ah! Sudah waktunya makan malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," Park Sooyoung berteriak ke arah tengah ruangan tersebut. Jaehyun dan Jongin menoleh serempak.

"Sebentar lagi, noona." Anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun itu melanjutkan gerakan terakhir yang Jongin ajarkan padanya. Park Sooyoung menghela nafas pendek.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika Chanyeol duduk di depan sebuah tempat bisa dibilang coffee shop dengan sebuah toko kecil di dalamnya yang menjual aksesoris yang sedang menjamur pada saat ini. Sinchon, salah satu distrik untuk mahasiswa itu ramai pada jam-jam di luar kegiatan belajar mengajar. Lampu penerang sepanjang jalan, dihidupkan, seolah menyerukan jika malam tak membatasi untuk beraktifitas. Hawa dingin menyeruak, walau saat ini masih berada dalam kungkungan musim panas. Di hadapannya, seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih kecil dari dirinya sedang menundukkan kepala dalam. Kedua tangannya masih memainkan jari-jari di bawah meja bundar itu.

"Sudah 10 menit. Aku tak punya waktu yang banyak," Park Chanyeol membuka suaranya. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Byun."

Laki-laki itu sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu. Namun, nyalinya kembali menciut ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tajam dan dingin, "Ehnn… Paman bilang…"

"Apa?" Chanyeol memotong kata-kata lawan bicaranya itu.

"Paman bilang, kau harus pergi ke butik denganku," Chanyeol sedikit tak mengerti dengan perkataan pelan laki-laki itu, "Kita akan memilih pakaian untuk acara pertunangan kita, Chanyeol."

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membesar, ia geram dan berdiri dengan cepat, membuat kursi dari kayu pilihan yang sebelumnya ia duduki bergeser kebelakang beberapa centi. Chanyeol melepas kacamata yang berbingkai hitam dan menekan-nekan matanya yang kering.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi, membuat beberapa orang yang akan memasuki coffee shop di dekatnya itu sejenak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Perjodohan… Pertunangan… Itu menjijikkan." Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghindari kata-kata yang taboo di tempat umum itu. "Kau laki-laki, Baekhyun. Begitu juga denganku. Kau tidak bodoh bukan?"

"Apa perempuan itu Kim Yejin? Yang kau cintai sampai kapanpun dan cintamu itu itu tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun?" tembak Baekhyun, yang langsung membuat Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun baru saja seperti panah dengan tepat meluncur mengenai ulu hatinya. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu tentang Yejin? Chanyeol tak merasa pernah bercerita pada siapapun, Sehun dan Jongin sekalipun. Ia menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Bahkan dengan keluarganya.

"Bicara apa kau?" berdiri mematung, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Bicara tentang Kim Yejin. Perempuan yang sama sekali tak melihat keberadaanmu," jawab Baekhyun dengan mantap.

"Diamlah jika kau tak mengetahui dan mengerti apapun." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada meninggi, "Dan aku tak menyangka seorang anak menteri sepertimu berbicara tak sopan pada lawan bicaranya." lanjutnya.

Chanyeol berlalu dengan cepat menampakkan wajah marahnya dan meninggalkan laki-laki dengan dua cangkir kopi yang saling berhadapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Setelah keluar dari area coffee shop itu, Baekhyun berjalan keluyuran sambil berpikir tak karuan. Kemudian dia membulatkan tekad dan menuju ke taman bermain anak-anak, tempat dia pertama kali melihat Chanyeol.

_Seperti waktu itu, aku terdorong dan terjatuh hingga kepalaku mengenai satu sisi besi di ayunan. Dan Chanyeol datang memberi pertolongan. Apa mungkin Chanyeol akan melakukan itu lagi?_

Malam itu tidak ada orang lain di taman bermain anak-anak. Cahaya lampu merkuri tampak lebih putih, lebih dingin, begitu dengan angin yang berembus di sela-sela reranting beberapa pohon yang mengelilingi taman itu. Baekhyun duduk di atas ayunan berwarna hijau dengan sesekali mengayunkannya dengan kedua kakinya. Catnya sudah diganti sejak ia terakhir datang kesini.

Baekhyun duduk di ayunan itu selama 20 menit. Tak mungkin melakukan lebih lama. Ia melirik arlojinya. Sebentar lagi pukul 10 malam. Sesekali pejalan kaki melintas di jalan di depan taman. Baekhyun bergegas untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Benar seperti apa yang ia duga. Beberapa panggilan masuk tak terjawab juga pesan yang belum tersentuh. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang lelaki paruh baya mengenakan setelan jas hitam berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam sebuah ponsel berteknologi tinggi. Radar GPS nya menyala dan menyambung pada radar GPS yang terpasang di ponsel keluaran terbaru milik Baekhyun.

"Tuan Muda, tak seharusnya Tuan Muda menyalahgunakan kepercayaan saya." Tutur lelaki itu setelah membungkuk dihadapannya. "Saya hampir kehilangan jejak anda."

Itu karena Baekhyun tadi menyuruh Kim Ahjussi ini memarkirkan mobil mewahnya beberapa meter menjauhi coffee shop.

"Maaf, Ahjussi. Aku sedang ingin berjalan di sekitar sini." Baekhyun melakukan pembelaan, "Lagi pula, aku sudah hafal daerah ini," lanjutnya.

"Tetapi bahaya jika Tuan Muda melakukannya malam hari. Apalagi ditempat sepi seperti ini. Tuan Muda kan-"

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan topik. "Apa ahjussi lapar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak lapar."

"Kau bahkan menungguku 3 jam dan tidak memakan apapun."

Matanya berbinar ketika mendapatkan satu ide, "Aku tau penjual miyeok guk yang enak di daerah dekat sini. Kajja!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan bibir melengkung indah bagaikan bulan sabit musim dinin. Senyum yang sulit diterka kedalamannya.

.

.

Begitu bangun, Yifan menyadari jika dirinya sedang tertidur tengkurap di atas kasurnya dengan masih mengenakan pakaian untuk bekerja lengkap. Waktu telah berlalu beberapa lama. Ia menarik tangannya di depan mata, melirik dengan mata yang masih terbuka setengah, angka yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua jarum jam itu. Sepertinya hari telah beranjak malam. Memorinya mengingat ketika ia memilih untuk pulang saat jam makan siang karena ia merasakan sakit pada tenggorokannya. Kini, ia mencoba membuka mulut, dan ia merasakan sakit pada bagian dalam mulut hingga kerongkongannya. Matanya berair dan panas, hidungnya tersumbat, dan kini, kepalanya benar-benar pening seperti ditekan benda berat dan memutar. Belum lagi, setelah sampai di kantor, ia mual, mengeluarkan muntah air. Ia berguling satu putaran untuk masuk kedalam selimut tebal. Tapi meskipun selimut tebal itu telah melapisi dirinya, ia merasa masih dingin.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Yifan beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berjalan terseok bahkan merangkak karena beberapa saat setelah mencapai ambang pintu yang terbuka, perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Apartement itu gelap tak diterangi lampu di dalamnya, hanya bias-bias cahaya dari penerangan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi disekitarnya melalui dinding kaca yang terbuka yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan udara bebas di luar sana. Setelah menghidupkan beberapa lampu, ia menegak air putih hangat dari dispenser. Selama menegak segelas tinggi penuh air putihnya dan bersandar pada bar kecil yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang tengahnya, ia mengamati keadaan dapur yang berantakan. Peralatan dapur yang kotor menumpuk di atas kitchen sink , kabinet lemari dapur yang beberapa pintunya terbuka kecil, tumpukan kardus makanan cepat saji yang berada di bawah sudut dapur membuat bau tak sedap memasuki indera penciumannya. Ia baru teringat jika lima belas hari yang lalu, setibanya di Korea ia tak sama sekali membersihkan beberapa ruangan di apartement tersebut.

Ia melepaskan nafas panjang ketika melirik ruangan tengah yang tak kalah berantakan dari dapurnya. Bungkus snack, lembaran kertas putih, sisa-sisa makanan, hingga beberapa potong pakaian berserakan di ruang itu. Terlebih putung rokok yang beberapa batang tercecer di atas karpet. Asbak nyaris tak digunakan sesuai fungsinya. Abu rokok tercecer di atas karpet mahalnya. Belum lagi beberapa bekas nyala rokok yang membakar sedikit karpet bulu itu.

_Jongin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya_, pikirnya. Itu karena Jongin belum kembali.

Tampaknya, Yifan harus menyuruh seorang cleaning service di gedung apartementnya untuk membersihkan apartementnya yang benar-benar kacau.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia tertatih berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan meraih telepon rumahnya, ia menelpon petugas gedung apartementnya bahwa ia memerlukan seorang cleaning service saat ini, dan beruntunglah ia hanya harus menunggu 15 menit kemudian.

"Arghhh!" ia menjerit kesakitan setelah air putih yang ia tegak masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Yifan terjatuh dan meringkuk, memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia mencoba meraba-raba dalam kulkas, tempat ia menyimpan obat maag-nya, namun tangannya seolah lebih pendek dari biasanya. Ia tak mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

Di balik selimut kantong tidurnya, Chanyeol mengamati Jongin yang sedang tepekur di kantong tidur dalam salah satu ruangan di studio dancenya. Park Chanyeol sedikitpun belum terjatuh dalam alam mimpinya walau ia tengah dalam pengaruh alcohol. Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol menginap di studio Jongin. Ia tak pulang ke apartement sewa ataupun rumah kedua orang tuanya. Perut Chanyeol mual setelah dua jam lalu meminum soju, membuat ia masih terjaga. Jongin berbalik berkali-kali, ke kiri dan ke kanan, memeluk gulingnya erat-erat, mengulangnya lagi selama beberapa kali, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terganggu. Sampai kantong tidur itu sedikit lecek, temannya itu belum berhasil menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Chanyeol menghela napas ketika Jongin dengan tiba-tiba terduduk.

"Ada apa Jongin?" dari balik selimut, Chanyeol bertanya.

"Udara disini sedikit panas,"

"Kau bercanda? Ini sudah suhu terkecil di ruangan ini." Kata Chanyeol meyakinkan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kantong tidur ketika melihat Jongin berdiri hendak keluar dari ruangan itu,

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku ingin mengisi perutku." Jawab Jongin sembari meraih jacket hitam berhodie dan mengenakannya. "Apa kau mau ikut?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi sepertinya perutku masih sedikit mual karena soju tadi," ia menyambung, "Kau tak keberatan kan jika kau pergi sendiri?"

"Hahaha! Tentu tidak, Park." Tawa Jongin membuat kedua pipinya terangkat, "Aku akan membawakan susu putih untuk menetralkan perutmu, Yeol."

.

.

Beruntunglah pada jam 3 pagi ini salah satu kedai di kawasan Sinchon masih buka dan melayani pembeli. Jongin menikmati dua porsi samgyupalnya dengan sesekali meminum colanya. Suasana di balik dinding kaca depan kedai tersebut cukup sepi dari aktifitas malam di distrik itu. Hawa yang dingin menusuk hingga ke permukaan kulitnya. Padahal, Jongin mengenakan kaos di tutupi oleh jacket hangat, sneakers merk Air Jordan, celana training longgar merk adidas, tapi sepertinya itu tak berarti apapun, walau sekarang adalah musim panas.

Ponsel putih miliknya yang diletakkan di atas meja di hadapannya itu bergetar. Memunculkan nomor yang belum terdaftar di kontak ponselnya. Ia meletakkan kedua sumpitnya di atas piring bundar keramik berwarna putih.

"Yoboseyo?" Jongin mengawali panggilan tersebut.

"Ne. Benar, saya Kim Jongin." Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menegaskan pada pembicara diseberang sana.

"MWO? Benarkah?" mata Jongin membesar dan melotot ketika mendengarkan perkataan dari lawan bicaranya. Tangannya kirinya meremas gelas kaca di depannya.

"Baik. Aku akan segera kesana, tolong berikan penanganan yang terbaik, suster."

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang won pada pemilik kedai, ia berlari keluar kedai, menyisakan samgyupal yang belum ada setengahnya ia makan.

.

.

"Gangnam Songmo byongwon ga joosae-yo" ujar Jongin tepat setelah ia membuka pintu taksi yang berhenti dihadapannya. Supir taksi itu menganggukkan kepala, kemudian mensetting GPS menuju ke Gangnam St. Mary's Hospital setelah itu mulai berjalan.

Lima belas menit lebih, taksi yang membawa Jongin berhenti tepat di depan gedung Rumah Sakit yang terletak di sisi selatan dari Banpo Brigde, tepat di samping Express Bus Terminal. Setelah membayar sesuai dengan jumlah argonya, ia berlari masuk ke dalam gedung kemudian bertanya pada suster yang menjaga meja di tengah ruang masuk dimana letak ruang inap nomor 40-4.

Jongin menghela nafas dalam-dalam setelah langkahnya berhenti di depan ruangan yang ia tuju. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Perlahan-lahan, Jongin mendekati tempat tidur, lalu dari jarak sekitar 1 meter, ia mengamati sosok pasien di hadapannya. Tak ingin membangunkan pasien tersebut yang terbaring di atas ranjang kamar VIP itu, ia berdiri di samping sang pasien dalam diam.

Tubuh pasien itu terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua kelopak mata terkatup rapat. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Nafasnya terhembus dengan teratur dan tenang, berbeda dengan Jongin yang masih sedikit tersenggal karena berlari beberapa saat lalu. Di dekat kepala pasien tersebut terpasang peralatan infus, dan cairan infus dialirkan dari kantung plastik ke pembuluh darah melalui selang kecil.

Pintu terbuka, Jongin menoleh, mendapati seorang suster setengah baya berjalan mendekati tempat tidur pasien dengan hati-hati.

"Apa anda Kim Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan suster tersebut. Ia menyambung, "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Suster itu mencatat angka-angka pada papan tulis kecil dengan bolpoin dan menyiapkan suntikan yang ia bawa.

"Pasien dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia ditemukan pingsan oleh seorang cleaning service di apartementnya dan ambulance yang membawanya kesini." Suster itu mengambil sudut infus dan menyuntikan cairan bening kedalam selang yang menancap di punggung tangan laki-laki yang di kenalnya.

"Pasien hanya perlu istirahat. Sudah dua hari perutnya kosong dan ia hanya makan makanan instan dan soju. Pasien terkena maag dan beliau punya riwayat typus, dokter khawatir jika itu adalah salah satu gejala typus," Suster itu bertutur, "Maaf untuk sekarang anda belum bisa menemui doktor yang menangani pasien ini. Karena beberapa saat sebelum anda datang, beliau pulang dan digantikan oleh doktor penjaga, anda tak keberatan?"

Jongin menggeleng. Suasana hening sejenak. Hanya ada suara jam yang berdetik.

"Jadi, kapan dia diperbolehkan pulang?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Jika keadaannya sudah membaik, pasien diperbolehkan pulang." Ujar suster dengan tersenyum ramah pada Jongin. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa perawatan pada pasiennya, suster itu ijin keluar ruangan. Saat suster hampir berada di ambang pintu, Jongin menyusulnya.

"Terimakasih. Selamat pagi," ucap Jongin.

"Suster.." suster itu menghentikan langkah dan menoleh dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya, "Bisakah anda menolong saya satu kali ini?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, ke arah tempat tidur pasien yang pada label namanya tertulis "Wu Yi Fan"

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 3 jam, dan berakhir dirinya tertidur di kantin, setelah mengisi perutnya, Jongin berjalan kembali ke ruang inap Yifan. Suasana Rumah Sakit yang mulai aktif kembali pada jam-jam kerja sangat nampak. Jongin menghentikan langkah di ambang pintu, dan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, ia mengintip dari kaca ditengah pintu sambil memegang gagang pintu. Yifan sudah bangun. Laki-laki itu tampak sesekali berbincang dengan suster yang membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan sekedar merapikan selimutnya. Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju taman di ujung Rumah Sakit tersebut. Penampilannya masih sama sejak ia datang ke Rumah Sakit ini. Sedikit berantakan dan lusuh. Ia belum beranjak keluar gedung rumah sakit walau hanya untuk mencari makan selain menu yang disediakan kantin Rumah Sakit yang terbatas. Lingkaran hitam miliknya sedikit demi sedikit muncul, matanya berubah menjadi sedikit sayu. Pagi ini Jongin tampak seperti mayat hidup.

.

.

Selepas tengah hari, Jonmyeon berkunjung ke ruang inap Yifan, duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan menghujani pasien yang tengah memakan makanan yang di sediakan Rumah Sakit itu dengan omelan khawatirnya. Beberapa saat lalu, suster datang untuk menganti kantung plastik cairan infus.

"Darimana kau tau aku di sini?" tanya Yifan setelah memasukkan sesendok penuh bubur, itu sendok ke empatnya. Setelah itu, ia menyendok kuah sup taoge dan tahu yang bening. Rasanya tidak pedas ataupun asin, hambar. Makanan Rumah Sakit memang membuatnya seakan kehilangan selera makannya.

"Pihak Rumah Sakit menelponku jam 8 pagi tadi." Jawab Jonmyeon sambil menggigit buah apel yang tersedia di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur, "Kau membuatku khawatir saja."

Yifan tersenyum simpul, "Yixing?"

"Dua hari lalu ia kembali ke Changsa, membantu mengurus pernikahan Xiumin dengan Soohe."

Yifan mengangguk kecil, setelah itu menegak minumnya dengan cepat.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Jonmyeon dengan kepala menoleh ke segara arah, mencari dimana adiknya.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Entahlah. Aku tak melihatnya." Mulut Yifan berbicara jujur, membuat Jonmyeon sedikit kebingungan.

"Jongin yang mengantarmu?"

Yifan menggeleng, ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi menu makanannya di meja kecil sebelahnya.

"Kata suster, seorang cleaning service apartement yang menelpon ambulance. Aku bahkan tak melihatnya sejak pulang dari China." Jawab Yifan jujur.

Jonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya menandakan dia kurang senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi, Wu Yi Fan?" suara Jonmyeon melemah, seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Yifan baru saja.

Yifan membisu sebentar. Jonmyeon tidak tau apakah Yifan memahami pertanyaannya atau tidak.

"Jongin memutuskan untuk berpisah sementara waktu, yah.. begitulah.." Jonmyeon yang tadi mengghela nafas dalam-dalam tiba-tiba membelalakkan mata sambil menggeram ke arah Yifan.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

"Iya," jawab Yifan beberapa saat kemudian sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Apa ada alasan untuk aku menolaknya?" Lalu setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menambahkan.

Jonmyeon menahan rasa kesalnya, ia meraih rambutnya dan menjambaknya dengan keras.

"Kau sadar, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" ucap Jonmyeon. Ia memincingkan mata, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menatap Yifan lurus-lurus cukup lama.

"Jonmyeon, apa aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk selama ini?" kedua tangan Yifan melebarkan kedua matanya dan menunjukkan pada Jonmyeon. Seketika itu, laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu menampar kepala Yifan ke belakang.

"Hentikan sikap bodohmu itu."

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu terus-terusan mengalah dengan adik yang bukan adik kandungmu itu." Ujar Yifan dengan nada serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

Plak!

Jonmyeon menampar kepala Yifan kedua kalinya, kali ini lebih keras.

"Diam! Dan jangan katakan itu lagi atau aku akan benar-benar tak mengenalmu!" kata Jonmyeon. Nada bicaranya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Lancar, sedikit berpura-pura, dan sulit dipahami maksud yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

"Jadi… aku bukan adik kandungmu, hyung?" lirih seseorang penuh makna yang beberapa saat lalu tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik pintu ruang inap.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Beberapa minggu kena writer's block, jadi baru selesaiin kemarin sebenarnya.

Saya selipin cast lain ya biar ceritanya nggak terlalu pokok sama main cast.

Gimana? Kurang greget ya?

Boleh kritik dan saran di kolom review atau PM.

Rate di setiap Chapter saya ganti ya sesuai isi ceritanya.

Terimakasih untuk kalian, yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Novisaputri09 – Kim Hyun Soo – Junkie – Bapexo – Nadiaa – Dew90 – Guest 1 – Guest 2 – Hyunhyun – Nadia – Guest 3 – Guest 4 – Miyuk – Kaisoo – Ayumkim – Reeeee – Cho Kyuly – Oracle88 – Moetrinie Mole 13 – Sayakanoicinoe – Kimchi - Kamong Jjong - Chotaein816 - Jongkwang - Narayuuki11 -Pikaachuu - Huang Zi Lien - Jung Eunhee – Aldi . Lovey Dovey - ****Kaysaiko- Eviaquariusgirl - Ayp - Boobearsarang**** - Anjarw - Gaemcloud347 – Suho . Kim . 5011 - Adilia . Taruni . 7 - Laxyovrds - Shinyeonchal - Lingling Pandabear – Melizwufan Askasufa - ****Jongin48 – Fanleona - Cute - Flappyixing – Chokailate - Jongin's Wife - Hyemi Kim – Safira - Kihae Forever - Yuki Edogawa - Lucyen – C – Aqua – 1004baekie - Thedolphinduck – Kasuki – Yupijongjong – Zeekai – Leona838 – Sognatorel - ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FALL FOR DANCE**

**Story : Bbusan**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin and Wu Yifan**

**Rate** :** T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Jadi… aku bukan adik kandungmu, hyung?" lirih seseorang penuh makna yang beberapa saat lalu tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik pintu ruang inap.

Orang itu Kim Jongin.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia membeku setelah mendengar perkataan Yifan yang membuat syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya hilang seketika. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, paru-parunya tidak bisa memompa udara sedikitpun. Otot di wajahnya tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur, Jongin menggenggam erat ujung jaketnya.

.

.

Ruangan kerja di salah satu rumah mewah dan besar di kawasan Gangnam-gu bernomor 102 itu berisi akan ketegangan yang menyelimuti. Ruangan berukuran 6 mx 8 m itu terisi dari beberapa rak buku menjulang hingga ke atas, meja kerja besar seolah menunjukkan kekuasaan bagi siapapun yang menduduki kursi kerja dibaliknya, juga satu set meja dan sofa yang terletak di bawah lampu gantung Kristal susun tiga dengan dua lampu besar di empat sudut yang berhadapan. Foto keluarga besar yang tergantung apik di salah satu sisi ruang, berjejer dengan beberapa lukisan kuno.

Nyonya Kim yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Tuan Kim itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan suaminya yang sedang menatap lekat Jongin, anak kedua mereka. Baru satu hari lalu, mereka tiba di Seoul dari perjalanan bisnisnya di beberapa Negara. Namun, sepertinya keberuntungan tak memihak pada mereka pagi ini. Pagi setelah Jonmyeon memberitahu jika Yifan di rawat di rumah sakit dan anak pertama keluarga Kim itu segera menjenguk adik iparnya.

Saat ini, setengah jam yang lalu, anak kedua mereka mendatangi kediamannya yang besar, tengah hari, setelah jam makan siang usai.

"Berarti, kalian bukan orang tua kandungku? Tidak ada hubungan darah antara kalian dan aku?"

Tuan Kim menatap wajah Jongin tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim terus berada di samping suaminya, mengeratkan pegangannya ketika mendengar kata yang sensitif memasuki pendengarannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap wajah Jongin dengan sendu. Ia tak bisa memeluk Jongin saat orang yang berstatus menjadi anaknya itu menegaskan jika ia baik-baik saja dan tak membutuhkan sentuhan hangat yang menengkan.

"Orang tuaku bukan mati karena sakit waktu aku masih kecil, kan?" tanya Jongin menahan getaran suaranya.

Ayahnya tak menjawab. Jongin memberi sedikit waktu untuk orang tua yang berada di hadapannya itu berpikir sejenak.

"Ibumu meninggalkanmu. Sedangkan ayahmu meninggal karena stroke," Tuan Kim menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"Dulu, saat Jonmyeon berusia 4 tahun dan kau berusia dua tahun, ibumu bekerja sebagai pengasuh Jonmyeon. Ia membawa kabur beberapa barang berharga tanpa meninggalkan surat apapun. Ia hanya meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Jonmyeon," ujar Tuan Kim dengan nada yang halus, "Saat itu, kami sedang pergi mengurus perusahaan di Peru," lanjutnya.

"Jadi aku anak pencuri?" Jongin menegadah, ia tersenyum pahit.

Tetap mengatupkan mulut, Tuan Kim melepaskan genggaman tangan istrinya dan duduk di samping Jongin. Kedua tangan ayahnya diletakkan di atas punggung tangannya, meremasnya pelan, memberikan kekuatan lewat sentuhan itu. Nyonya Kim juga melakukannya, ia memeluk pundak Jongin dengan erat.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi beberapa bulan setelah ibumu meninggalkan rumah ini, polisi menemukan dia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh suami barunya di Gangwon-do."

Jongin menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menghembuskan satu nafas beratnya.

"Aboji," sapa Jongin. "Kalian memang bukan ayah atau ibuku, tapi ijinkan aku tetap memanggilmu 'ayah' juga 'ibu', aku tak tau cara lain untuk berterimakasih. Terus terang, aku masih sangat kecewa pada kalian karena tak memberitahu ku secara langsung, hingga aku mengetahui dari orang lain. Walau tak ada hubungan darah diantara kita, tidak ada alasan mengapa aku harus membenci kalian."

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Setelah itu, ia bersujud pada mereka, tepat satu garis di hadapan kaki kedua orang tuanya. Sontak, perbuatan Jongin membuat kedua orang itu tersentak kaget.

"Aku meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan keluarga kandungku pada keluarga ini. Aku juga meminta maaf atas diriku yang membawa masalah pada keluarga kalian selama puluhan tahun belakangan."

Jongin bangkit dan bersimpuh di kaki Nyonya Kim, "Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian, karena sudah merawat anak seorang pencuri sepertiku."

Tuan Kim terkurung kebisuan.

Dari air mukanya, tidak dapat diterka sejauh mana dia memahami perkataan Jongin. Angin akhir dari musim panas masuk dari jendela besar yang terbuka, mengibarkan gorden putih yang tersinari oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela gedung pencakar langit tak jauh dengan rumah itu.

Nyonya Kim tak kuasa menahan tetesan air mata dari kedua mata bulatnya, ia terisak di dalam pelukan Jongin. Mereka tak menyangka jika Jongin akan mengetahui kenyataan hidupnya secepat ini.

Senyum Jongin mengembang dari bibir tebalnya. Sebisa mungkin, ia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya yang sedang menjalar di tubuhnya. Mata Jongin berbinar, ia sejenak menoleh pada Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim secara bergantian. "Orang seperti apa ibuku?"

Mendadak Tuan dan Nyonya Kim membisu, diam beberapa saat. Mereka tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Jongin mengganti topik, "Aku sudah capek hidup dalam kebohongan yang baru saja ku ketahui. Apakah kalian bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku sebagai anak kalian?"

"Permintaan semacam apa? Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan, bukan?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menggeleng, ia berpikir sejenak tentang sesuatu. "Aku tidak akan melakukan seperti apa yang aboji pikirkan. Aku ingin pergi dari Seoul dan tinggal disuatu tempat yang jauh, juga…" ia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin bercerai dengan Yifan-hyung."

Kedua bola mata Nyonya Kim membesar, ia menghentikan elusan lembut di bahu Jongin.

"Apakah tidak ada permintaan lain selain itu?"

Senyum Jongin kembali merekah, pandangannya masih kosong. "Tidak. Aku ingin melakukannya," ujarnya.

Ia menatap ayahnya dalam, "Apakah aboji tau jika Yifan tak pernah mencintaiku? Aku tak akan mengikatnya dalam status ini. Aku ingin melihat dia bahagia seperti di luar sana ketika tak terikat padaku. Dan aku ingin…" ia berpikir sejenak,

"... Aku ingin menjemput kebahagiaanku, Aboji."

.

.

Yifan tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Karena ponselnya berdering, ia harus kembali ke kantor. Empat hari lalu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Akibat terlalu sibuk, ia tak sempat makan malam dan menggantinya dengan beberapa mi instan selama beberapa hari ini saat berada di apartemennya. Beruntung itu hanya terjadi di apartemennya karena Victoria atau Chen yang bergantian selalu memberinya menu sarapan dan makan siang yang sehat di kantornya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Ia mendorong kursi beroda kebelakang dan ia menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa Yifan sadari, ia merintih merasakan pungung hingga lehernya teangkat. Dua minggu kedepan sepertinya akan terus sibuk seperti ini.

"Perusahaan ini hari demi hari pasti akan berkembang karena punya pemimpin yang begitu rajin bekerja,"

Begitu masuk tanpa mengetuk, Chen merebahkan dirinya di kursi depan Yifan. Suara itu membuat Yifan mengangkat kepalanya yang mulai pening dan tersenyum kecut,

"Kau belum pulang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan serak dari mulut Yifan, Chen menggeleng kemudian memberikan secangkir teh hangat dimeja.

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau pulang. Bukankah itu tugas assisten? Lagi pula aku masih mengetik beberapa bahan untuk presentasi besok, Direktur,"

Sembari mengangguk kecil, Yifan meraih cangkir teh itu kemudian meminumnya perlahan,

"Seharusnya Direktur tak selarut ini berada di kantor," Chen melanjutkan, "Ayo, aku akan mengantar Direktur pulang,"

Mungkin malam memang telah larut dan Yifan merasakan pegal yang sangat pada beberapa persendiannya, ia mengangguk menjawab ajakan Chen.

.

.

Jongin mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak bernama pada hari dimana ia mengenali udara yang akan menjadi satu alasan kenapa ia bisa hidup. Sampai pada malam itu, ketika ibunya meninggalkan dia bersama dengan Jonmyeon di kamar Jonmyeon, anak majikan ibunya, yang terletak di sebelah kamar utama, ia disebut 'sayang' atau 'nak'.

Jadi, selama dua tahun pertama hidupnya, ia tak tau kalau seharusnya ia mempunyai nama. Beruntung, keluarga Kim tersentuh dengan kehadiran Jongin yang baru beberapa bulan di rumah mereka harus mengalami kenyataan pahit yang seharusnya tak ditanggung bayi umur dua tahun.

Kini, tekadnya untuk bertemu Yifan semakin besar. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya ini secepat mungkin.

.

.

Jongin tenggelam dalam tariannya. Ketika berhenti sejenak, dia melirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir pukul 5 sore. Jongin teringat belum makan apapun seharian ini. Jongin memjamkan mata dan menghadapkan wajahnya kelangit-langit, menghela napas berat yang penuh dengan pikiran dan kemungkinan.

Kemudian, Jongin duduk di depan meja kecil, sekali lagi, ia memutar otak dengan keras, lantas membuka kaleng kopi dari atas meja kecil itu dan meminumnya. Ia hanya meyakinkan atas keputusannya. Beberapa hari ini ia tak bertemu dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, Chanyeol, Sehun dan beberapa kelompok yang memakai studionya. Ia menutup studio itu untuk beberapa saat.

Ia menatap sebuah amplop coklat di atas meja itu kemudian membukanya. Jongin memeriksa ketepatan kata-kata dalam surat itu. Kalimat yang persis sama, memberi kesan yang mendalam. Tangannya perlahan mengembalikan surat itu di tempat semula; memasukkan ke dalam amplop dan menutupnya rapat. Masih tetap duduk, Jongin menegakkan punggung, menengadah ke langit-langit, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba Jongin membayangkan masa-masa ia bersama Yifan dalam setahun ini. Memikirkan perasaan orang lain memang sering ia lakukan, namun berbeda ketika dengan Yifan. Sikap egoisnya selama ini untuk mempertahankan Yifan seolah memperolok Jongin saat ini. Tindakan dan pemikiran bodohnya.

Yifan akan bahagia jika terlepas darinya. Jongin akan meninggalkan Seoul dan pergi dari kota dimana ia dibesarkan selama ini.

Jongin tidak akan mencari dimana asal usul keluarga aslinya. Baginya, mereka tidak membutuhkan Jongin. Ya, Jongin memang harus menerima kenyataan pahit beberapa kali akhir-akhir ini. Kenyataan yang harus ia jalani.

Bunyi dari ponselnya menyadarkan Jongin. Sebuah pesan masuk di emailnya, kemudian membukanya. Sebuah pesan dari bank accountnya jika baru saja, sebuah transaksi dengan subject pelunasan motornya. Jongin tersenyum lega.

Beberapa hari ini, ia memasang iklan motor MV Agusta F4CC di iklan berbaris pada koran dan kini, motor kesayangannya itu sudah berpindah kepemilikan. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin melepas motor itu, namun ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang jika uang hasil penjualan motor itu akan ia gunakan untuk membeli tempat tinggal untuk satu orang di Busan.

Rencananya, ia akan tinggal di Busan setelah menyelesaikan semua masalahnya di Seoul. Sendiri.

.

.

Pada pukul 07.30 malam, Sehun dan Chanyeol datang ke studio menemui Jongin. Sebelumnya, Jongin beberapa waktu lalu sudah membuat janji untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Jongin duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau sudah merasa baik?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin. Sebelumnya, Jongin menceritakan beberapa garis besar masalahnya pada kedua temannya ini.

"Baik. Aku merasa lebih baik," balas Jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang namun matanya berair.

Apa yang sebaiknya diucapkan setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak tahu. Sambil memainkan kaleng soda di hadapannya, Sehun memulai pembicaraan kembali,

"Kau orang yang hebat, Jongin," Sehun berkata sembari beranjak ke sebelah Jongin kemudian menepuk punggung temannya itu dengan pelan. Chanyeol juga menggeser pantatnya, mendekati Jongin dan Sehun.

"Benar," jawab Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar hebat. Tidak sepertiku yang lari dari masalah,"

Mereka tertawa penuh arti dan kosong dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Aku akan ke Busan," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Berapa lama kau akan disana?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Ekspresinya yang biasanya ceria, kini terlihat sedikit sendu.

"Entahlah," Jongin menarik napasnya panjang, "Aku akan mengawali hidup disana," lanjutnya, membuat kedua temannya terlonjak kaget.

Sehun memincingkan mata, tampak tidak senang, "Lalu bagaimana degan Yifan? Keluarga Kim? Dan studio ini? Bukankah ini yang sudah kau impikan selama ini?"

"Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?" suara Jongin mulai melirih, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bukan orang cacat yang menyerah akan dunia, Jongin. Ayolah. Jangan seperti ini terus," ucap Sehun menggebu. Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tidak punya kata-kata untuk saat ini.

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Yifan dan meninggalkan keluarga Kim," Jongin berkata sembari mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah, "Studio ini…"

"Aku harap kalian bisa menjaganya. Aku sudah menghubungi notaris untuk membalikkan namamu, Sehun. Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" Sehun beranjak, ia berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Jongin mendongak, memandang wajah Sehun yang memerah dan emosinya hendak meluap.

Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Jongin, ia berdiri kemudian mengelus pundak Sehun, meredamkan amarah temannya. Jongin kembali tertunduk, bahunya bergetar,

"Aku mohon Sehun," ujarnya dengan suara gemetar, "Tolong permudah untukku menjemput kebahagiaanku."

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah mengelus punggungnya. Lelaki itu menatap tajam tubuh Jongin yang berada di bawahnya kemudian ia membungkuk, meraih kerah Jongin. Tubuh Jongin ikut terangkat.

"Kebahagiaan macam apa? Kau akan tinggal sendiri, tanpa keluarga, Yifan dan kami. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hah?" Sehun berujar penuh penekanan, "Dan… Bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku jika menari adalah kebahagiaanmu?"

Tubuh Jongin masih bergetar keras, ia menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol berkali-kali berujar pada Sehun untuk melepaskan Jongin, ia menggenggam lengan Sehun dan menggoyangkannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman kuat tangan Sehun pada kerah kemeja Jongin yang kancingnya akan lepas satu.

Tiga baris kerut di dahi Sehun bertambah dalam,

"Apa kau menyesal mengetahui semua ini?"

Jongin menggeleng, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang berair. Air mata berada di pelupuk matanya, "Sehun-ah…" ujarnya sangat lirih.

Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya, membuat tubuh Jongin terjatuh di atas lantai kayu itu dengan lemas. Chanyeol segera memegangi kedua bahu Jongin.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, Kim Jongin," kata Sehun.

.

.

Akhir pekan dengan angin dan udara menandakan penghujung musim panas dan waktu terus belalu. Suasana Sungai Han malam ini cukup ramai. Orang berbeda usia menghabiskan waktunya di Sungai ini untuk menikmati akhir pekannya, atau wisatawan yang penasaran akan salah satu tempat favorit di Seoul ini.

Beberapa tenda-tenda berwarna putih berkerucut berjejer rapih di ujung jalan pembatas antara jalan panjang dan juga halaman berbatako sungai Han menjajakan makanan dan minuman khas musim panas. Beberapa meter di depannya, tampak anak muda memainkan skateboard juga sepeda fixie untuk freestyle. Mereka berkelompok, tak jarang mengundang rasa penasaran siapapun yang melewati kumpulan itu.

Di bawah tangga berjajar yang membatasi taman dengan pinggiran sunggai, banyak orang duduk pada tangga-tangga itu untuk menonton pertunjukan air yang memunculkan beberapa warna diikuti dengan musik pop yang mengalun memenuhi pinggiran sungai Han.

"Kenapa kau tak bicara apapun? Aka karena aku mengajakmu ketempat ramai seperti ini?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menaruh tas punggungnya di kursi sampingnya, lalu ia mendengar jawabannya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan juga bahunya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya memandangi Jongin tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Kau tiba-tiba seperti ini," ujar Chanyeol, "Aku bahkan belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang kau hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh di luar dugaan,"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, hati Jongin menciut.

"Bagaimanapun, perasaanku sudah lumayan nyaman karena beberapa masalah sudah ku selesaikan dan juga akan selesai, Chanyeol,"

"Aku berharap kau akan menemuiku atau Sehun jika kau mengalami masalah dalam penyelesaian masalahmu itu, Jongin. Tapi, kenyataannya kau bahkan mengurung dirimu di studio. Tak bertemu dengan kami berhari-hari," Chanyeol menarik napasnya, "Kami hanya khawatir kau akan melakukan hal yang bodoh."

Jongin terkikik geli, kemudian memandang Chanyeol, "Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh itu," ujarnya, "Maksudmu, bunuh diri kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat wajahnya menampakkan ringisan lebar. Jongin kembali tertawa,

"Aku takut kalau kau benar melakukannya. Bukankah orang depresi memang melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar?"

Chanyeol merapikan rambut kemudian memasukkannya dalam snapback hitamnya. Lalu, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkannya,

"Itu apa?"

"Ini bento, aku menemukannya di depan kamarku,"

"Lalu?"

"Untukmu. Ayo kita makan ini bersama,"

Jongin mengangguk. Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai membuka bungkusan kain itu kemudian membuka tempat makan dan terkejut ada banyak jenis makanan di dalam kotak tersebut. Dengan mata tak teralihkan, Chanyeol memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Jongin dan dirinya sendiri. Ia menaruh kotak bento itu di antara dirinya dan Jongin.

"Wah! Ini enak sekali," ujar Chanyeol setelah memasukkan sebuah sushi ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin mengangguk dan mulai memakan dumpling.

Perasaan Jongin jadi mulai tak menentu mendengar perkataan yang dilemparkan Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

"Kalau kau akan melakukan sesuatu, pikirkanlah dengan pikiran yang sadar. Itu karena kita perlu menghargai sesuatu."

"Menghargai sesuatu?"

"Ne,"

"Bagaimana jika bento ini dari Baekhyun?"

Jongin tau semuanya. Chanyeol sering bertemu dengan Jongin untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan atau baru saja dialaminya. Tak terkecuali masalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah. Ia memandangi wajah Jongin yang sedikit tertutup beanie yang kebesaran.

"Jongin. Jangan membahasnya untuk saat ini,"

Chanyeol berhenti bicara, ia meletakkan sumpitnya dalam box itu kemudian memandang hamparan sungai yang menyala menampakkan warna yang berbeda disetiap beberapa detik, "Aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan hubungan sesama jenis," ujarnya tanpa berpikir, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang matanya membulat, "Aku tidak menyinggungmu,"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian kembali mengambil onigiri salmon kemudian memakannya perlahan.

"Aku menghargai keputusan jika orang itu memang mempunyai takdir seperti itu, kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkannya. Lagi pula, aku tidak anti dengan penyuka sesama jenis."

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang," kini Jongin angkat bicara, "Aku bahkan tak tertarik dengan siapapun. Tapi, Yifan-hyung berbeda. Entah kenapa, perasaan ini muncul beberapa saat setelah aku bertemu dengan hyung. Aku rasa, aku tak mungkin mencintai seseorang setelah Yifan," lanjutnya.

"Berusaha menyangkal, namun aku termakan oleh ucapanku jika aku tak mungkin menyukai Yifan-hyung. Terlebih gender dia, sama denganku,"

Chanyeol terperanggah mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih keukeuh untuk bercerai?"

"Jika aku tak bercerai dengan Yifan-hyung. Aku mungkin akan jadi orang yang paling egois. Yifan mencintai Jonmyeon-hyung, bukan aku. Dan bodohnya saat itu, aku menerima saja ketika aku akan dinikahkan oleh Yifan-hyung,"

Chanyeol berujar, "Sesuatu pasti ada batasnya Jongin. Mungkin ini adalah batasmu,"

Anggukan Jongin membuat hati Chanyeol perih melihat temannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi, jangan terlalu dipaksakan," kata Chanyeol sembari menepuk pelan bahu kiri Jongin dua kali sebelum ia melanjutkan melahap bento yang menggugah selera makannya itu.

Semua terjadi sangat singkat. Jongin berpikir apa yang dibicarakannya ini adalah tentang perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini, Yifan memesan meja terbaik menghadap ke sungai Han di salah satu hotel bintang lima yang terletak di Cheongdam-dong. Yifan memesan semua menu favoritnya juga Jonmyeon dan bahkan memberi manager restoran daftar lagu untuk dimainkan sepanjang malam. ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ketika ia menelpon restoran tersebut dan memesan meja terbaik, karena mereka akan jelas mengosongkan meja pesanan Yifan setelah direktur pemilik hotel bintang lima tersebut menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Ia melihat ekspresi Jonmyeon sesaat setelah tiba dihadapannya. Jonmyeon duduk dalam keheningan ketika memperhatikan raut Yifan yang tegas.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau menelponku dan munyuruhku kesini dalam waktu 15 menit?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu malam ini."

"Ya! Kau menelponku hanya untuk alasan konyol itu?" Jonmyeon menahan intuisinya untuk tak memukul Yifan saat ini. Di hadapan tamu restoran yang sebagian berisi pengusaha atau pejabat yang tak jarang ia lihat di pertemuan antar perusahaan atau di televisi program bisnis.

Meskipun Yifan telah menandaskan sebotol anggur, ia memesan sampanye sesaat setelah tenggorokannya mulai kering. Pelayan minuman menuangkan dua gelas sampanye untuknya dan Jonmyeon. Yifan mengajak Jonmyeon bersulang.

Tanpa mempedulikan tamu-tamu malam itu, ia berlutut satu kaki dan meraih tangan Jonmyeon. Yifan sudah bertekad, ia harus melanjutkan. Ia menatap lekat mata Jonmyeon yang membulat dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Huh?" Jonmyeon berujar dengan nada meningi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan dengan menjadi suamiku?" Yifan berkata dengan serius dan membuka tutup kotak perhiasan beludu kecil yang berwarna hitam iku.

Momen itu sempurna. Tak terlupakan. Dan akan mengubah malam yang dingin pada awal musim gugur ini menjadi saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Namun ada satu masalah. Jonmyeon tak mengikuti naskah impian Yifan tersebut. Tak ada balasan dari pernyataan cinta Yifan. Hanya raut kekesalan terpatri diwajahnya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Yifan?" kata Jonmyeon kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan.

"Aku sadar. Bahkan telah merencanakan ini bertahun-tahun."

"Kau tau? Ini salah. Kau adalah suami dari adikku. Tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini."

"Aku tau ini salah. Aku memang Wu Yifan, suami dari Wu Jongin. Aku akan segera menceraikan dia jika kau mau menerimaku." Ujarnya lugas, "Ini pilihanku, setelah Jongin memberiku kesempatan. Dan aku menyadari jika aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Rahang Jonmyeon mengeras mendengar ucapan Yifan yang terdengar seenaknya. Ia segera menarik kerah kemeja baby blue yang Yifan kenakan kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan telak pada pipi kiri laki-laki scorpio itu.

BUGH!

Ini isyarat bagi Yifan untuk mengucapkan bahwa ia sedang bercanda dan mengerjai Jonmyeon dengan perbuatannya. Beberapa tamu turut prihatin dengan Yifan karena mengalami sedikit kekerasan, namun merekatak berniat untuk mencegahnya karena menurut mereka itu adalah urusan pribadi. Beberapa pelayan yang mondar-mandir sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka itu begidik ngeri karena orang yang paling di hormati di hotel tersebut mengalami sedikit '_penurunan harga diri' _oleh laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

Jonmyeon tau, Yifan sedang tidak bermain-main dengan perkataannya. Ia tau, selama 5 tahun belakangan ini Yifan selalu mengutarakan perasaannya melalui perbuatan. Ia jarang menyatakan perasaannya secara lisan pada Jonmyeon, seperti saat ini.

Jonmyeon berdiri dari kursi tersebut dan bergegas meninggalkan Yifan yang masih mematung dengan pipi yang terasa nyeri.

Yifan menyambar botol sampanye kemudian keluar restoran, walau ia tahu, meninggalkan bangunan dengan botol terbuka melanggar hukum. Ia akan mengurus semuanya dibelakangan, karena restoran tersebut ada pada wilayah kekuasaannya sebagai pemilik tanah juga hotel yang mereka tempati.

Ia tak peduli.

Jonmyeon berjalan secepat mungkin menuju ke basement hotel untuk menuju ke parkiran.

"Bisakah kita bicara soal ini?" Tanya Yifan dengan tergesa menyamai langkahnya dengan Jonmyeon. Jonmyeon tak menghentikan langkah. "Kau pikirkan apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Yifan."

"Apalagi yang harus kupikirkan?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau hanya menyetujuinya dan kita bisa hidup bersama. Kau meninggalkan Yixing dan aku meninggalkan Jongin."

"Tarik ucapanmu atau aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku."

Disana, pertengkaran mulut dua laki-laki di pelataran parkir hotel di basement. Yifan menarik tangan kiri Jonmyeon dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Air wajah Jonmyeon tak berubah. Rahangnya masih mengeras.

"Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku." Yifan bersikeras mempertahankan prinsipnya. Karena botol sampanye sudah terbuka sejak di restoran tadi, ia mulai meminumjnya dihadapan Jonmyeon yang menyipitkan mata dan menatap lekat wajah Yifan. Kemudian ia membuka mulut perlahan, "Kau sudah gila, Yifan."

Yifan menarik Jonmyeon dalam ciumannya secara paksa, namun Jonmyeon mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya kemudian memukul telak wajah Yifan di tulang pipi lelaki itu. Pukulan kelima, Jonmyeon melepaskan kerah kemeja Yifan kemudian mendorong tubuh yang ada di bawahnya itu ke lantai basement.

.

.

Jongin turun dari kereta ekspress di stasiun dekat apartement Yifan. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Park Chanyeol yang sejak di Sinchon, mereka mengendarai kereta dengan tujuan searah. Park Chanyeol membuat Jongin kembali menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya malam ini, di sungai Han.

Ketika turun di stasiun, semua orang yang berlalu lalang hendak mencapai tujuan perjalanan mereka membuat stasiun di salah satu pusat kota itu ramai pada jam 10 malam akhir pekan ini. Dia berjalan dari depan stasiun ke apartemennya. Setelah dua hari lalu MV Agusta F4CC miliknya telah terjual dengan harga yang cukup lumayan untuk membiayai hidup selanjutnya yang uangnya sudah ada dalam rekeningnya.

Ia memasuki apartemen yang sedikit berantakan tersebut. Sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya. Ada sebotol sampanye yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai beberapa centi tempatnya ia berdiri. Melihat ruang tengah dengan bantal kecil yang seharusnya di sofa berserakan ke sekitar ruangan tersebut. Ia sedikit mengernyit.

Tiga hari lalu, ia mendatangi Rumah Sakit dan menampakkan diri di depan Yifan dan Jonmyeon, dan mereka berkata jika Yifan sudah bisa pulang satu hari setelahnya. Tapi, kini ia mendapati apartement yang sudah ditinggali oleh Yifan lagi tercecer beberapa botol sampanye dan soju.

Jongin berdiri di tengah ruangan dan membersihkan ruang tengah itu, namun, setelah ia melakukannya beberapa saat, indera pendengarannya mendengar samar-samar suara yang berasal dari kamarnya dan Yifan.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin membuka pintu kayu itu dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Yifan sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan memegang botol sampanye yang sudah kosong. Jongin berjalan ke dalam ruangan itu kemudian mengambil botol sampanye dari genggaman Yifan dan meletakkannya di pojok ruangan.

Wajahnya memerah dengan mata terpejam erat, beberapa luka lebam yang masih membiru telihat di beberapa sudut wajah Yifan. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadaran kemudian mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidur. Jongin yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Yifan hanya terdiam melihat Yifan yang kini telah membuka matanya dengan sempurna sembari sesekali memejamkan erat kemudian membukanya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa kau pulang? Hah?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Dengan sempoyongan dan bau alkohol yang pekat, Yifan berjalan ke arah Jongin kemudian memegangi baju Jongin dan,

BUGH!

Satu kali pukulan mendarat di tulang pipi kiri Jongin. Lelaki yang mendapatkan pukulan itu terdiam, membiarkan lelaki di depannya menguasai dirinya. Yifan kembali menarik sudut baju Jongin, tubuh lelaki itu terangkat. Belum lima detik mereka dalam posisi itu, Yifan kembali melayangkan pukulan pada perut Jongin.

Yifan mengeluarkan bunyi yang kurang jelas daru tenggorokannya. Bisa juga disebut desahan tertahan, "Seandainya kau tak menyetujui pernikahan ini, aku mungkin sudah bersama Jonmyeon saat ini,"

Mata merah Jongin menatap lurus apa yang terlihat didepannya, Yifan sedang mengumpat pada dirinya. Yifan berpikir sebentar. Alis mata kanannya terangkat sedikit,

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau pergi, Jongin," suara berat itu membawa bau alkohol dari dalam mulutnya.

.

.

Kesadaran Yifan berawal ketika alarm dalam dirinya seakan berbunyi. Ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan dan mengangkat kepala, namun kepalanya yang pening dan berat membuatnya kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Terik matahari yang masuk dari balik jendela kaca membuat ia menutup matanya dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin terkena paparan sinar matahari, ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Bayangan kejadian semalam saat Jonmyeon memukulnya memutar kembali di otaknya. Tangan kanannya meraba pelan wajahnya. Yifan terlonjak dan mengernyit ketika jari-jarinya mengenai luka pada wajahnya. Yifan tetap dengan posisinya itu dan berpikir sejenak, dan sekelebat bayangan Jongin yang jatuh di hadapannya terbayang,

SRET

Tiba-tiba ia menyibak selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memeriksa keadaan kamarnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru.

Bersih, rapi, tak seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih pening, ia berjalan keluar ruangan itu menuju dapur. Saat melewati meja makannya, beberapa piring lauk dan sayur sudah ada di atas mejanya. Tanpa mengehentikan langkahnya, ia menuju dapur, mengambil gelas dan membuka kulkas. Matanya menelisik ke penjuru dapur ketika ia menuang botol air putih ke gelas. Peralatan makan kotor dan bungkus makanan cepat saji kini tidak ia temukan. Benar-benar bersih. Kemudian ia segera menuju ruang cucinya yang ternyata juga tak ada lagi pakaian kotor. Semua pakaian kotor di jemur di sudut ruang cuci itu.

Ketegangan membuat otot bahunya menjadi kaku. Dari bawah ketiaknya tercium bau yang sama seperti biasanya. Yifan menanggalkan pakaiannya, lalu mandi dengan air hangat untuk menghilangkan bau keringat tak sedap.

_Walau kau melakukan ini semua, tak akan mengubah pendirianku,_ batin Yifan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil mencuci badan di bawah shower_. Lagi pula aku hidup di dunia nyata, bukan dongeng_. Dunia nyata yang penuk robekan, ketidaksesuaian dan antiklimaks.

.

.

Langit hari itu tampak berawan dan seolah siap menumpahkan air hujan di tengah udara yang lembap seperti ini. Berbeda dengan suasana mendung sebelum hujan turun, bunga lily yang bermekaran tetap menghiasi rumah keluarga Kim dengan ceria. Sementara bunga anggrek ungu ikut menghiasi tembok batu di sekeliling rumah itu.

Setelah menemui Tuan dan Nyonya Kim beberapa saat, Jongin menemui Jonmyeon yang sedang bersantai di halaman belakang rumah.

Jongin membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan wajah datar tampak pada raut wajahnya. Udara musim panas yang akan segera berakhir ini benar-benar lembap, panas, dan membuatnya sesak napas.

"Hyung?" Jongin mengeluarkan suara ketika Jonmyeon sedang membaca koran harian di kursi halaman belakang dari rumah itu.

"Ne, Jongin?" tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Jonmyeon menjawab.

"Aku akan meniggalkan Seoul,"

"Berapa hari? Kau mau kemana?" Jonmyeon tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu, ia menutup halaman korannya kemudian melipat koran itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil sebelahnya. Jonmyeon terlonjak ketika mendapati wajah Jongin yang lebam pada beberapa titik, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Jonmyeon mendekat pada Jongin, dan berdiri di depan Jongin.

"Untuk waktu yang lama," tubuh Jongin masih mengayunkan kakinya kecil pada ayunan yang berada satu meter di depan bangku yang baru saja Jonmyeon tanggalkan.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Jonmyeon.

"Lalu Yifan? Apa dia ikut denganmu?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku akan hidup sendiri,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Yifan-hyung dan pergi dari Seoul," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Jonmyeon memegangi kedua pundak Jongin kemudian membungkuk. Matanya menelusuk ke dalam mata Jongin, menerka arti dari pandangan putus asa lelaki di depannya.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Aku belum pernah seserius ini, hyung,"

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng tegas, "Tidak. Keinginanku sudah bulat, hyung. Bisakah kali ini kau tidak ikut campur urusanku dan Yifan?"

Jonmyeon melepaskan pundak Jongin dan menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Kau tidak mencintai Yifan lagi?"

"Aku akan terus mencintai Yifan-hyung. Aku hanya tak ingin ia terikat pada orang yang tidak dicintainya, hyung,"

Jonmyeon kembali terlonjak, ia menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan tangan kanannya,

"Bagaimana jika dia tau siapa sebenarnya yang mendonorkan ginjal padanya, Jongin? Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham,"

Jongin tetap menggeleng, ia beranjak dari ayunan dan berdiri beberapa centi di hadapan Jonmyeon. Tangan Jongin terulur untuk memeluk 'hyung'nya.

"Aku mohon, jangan pernah beritahu itu pada Yifan-hyung," ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Jonmyeon. Jonmyeon membalas pelukan itu, dan menepuk pelan punggung Jongin,

"Dan terimakasih Jonmyeon-hyung telah menjadi kakak yang baik untukku puluhan tahun ini, aku benar-benar berutang budi padamu, hyung. Walau kau sudah tau aku bukan adik kandungmu, kau memperlakukanku dengan baik, terimakasih, hyung,"

.

.

Pipi Jongin terasa ditusuk-tusuk setelah perjalanan singkat dari halte bus terdekat ke toko roti. Meskipun gigitan udara dingin, ia bersyukur bisa berlindung dalam kehangatan Paris Baguette. Setelah sebelumnya, Jonmyeon mengantarnya hingga halte bus di kawasan itu; itu karena Jongin meminta agar Jonmyeon menurunkan Jongin disana setelah mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius di rumah. Banyak orang yang berada di luar pada jam seperti ini, entah pulang kerja atau setelah kegiatan sekolah. Sembari melepas jaketnya yang terkena sedikit gerimis, ia mengamati sekelompok kecil orang yang mengerumuni wadah-wadah kaca melengkung berisi kue dan makanan lainnya. Dan beberapa pengunjung tengah menikmati pesanan mereka di meja-meja sekelilingnya.

Perempuan itu belum datang, jelas. Jongin mempertimbangkan untuk memesan satu mug besar cokelat panas atau kopi, tetapi masih ada yang mengantre, maka ia duduk membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek email masuk. Meletakkan jaketnya di punggung kursi.

Menit-menit berlalu, dan Jongin menjadi cemas. Ia berusaha agar tidak melirik jam putih di dinding. Setelah melihat antrean sudah kosong, ia beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat pemesanan kue. Jongin memesan satu mug besar irish coffee, cokelat panas, affogato, dan seporsi Tokyo cheese pada counter. Jongin berjalan menuju mejanya setelah ia membayar pesanannya.

Ledakan tawa terdengar dari meja di dekatnya, setelah beberapa saat ia duduk di mejanya. Dan lengkinan gembira seorang anak terdengar menembus café yang ramai. Aroma manis bertepung yang menguar di ruangan café itu tercium oleh pengunjung café.

Seorang perempuan sembari mengatupkan payungnya dan meletakkan payung transparan itu di kotak tempat payung berada di ujung pintu masuk café. Perempuan itu berulang kali menepuk pelan mantel kainnya yang terkena oleh guyuran hujan. Beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan, ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang mengaduk pelan sebuah mug besar di hadapannya. Dengan langkah riang, ia berjalan menuju meja itu.

"Sudah lama Jongin-oppa?" suara perempuan itu tepat mengenai telinga Jongin yang berada di hadapannya. Jongin menghentikan adukan irish coffeenya lalu menengadah, ia tersenyum mendapati perempuan yang ditunggunya telah tiba.

Perempuan bermata besar dibingkai kacamata yang tebal dan kotak itu seolah bersinar. Pipinya yang terangkat dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar membuat Jongin meloloskan senyum tulusnya.

"Belum, duduklah,"

"Tumben oppa ingin bertemu disini," perempuan itu duduk dan merapikan rok seragam sekolahnya, kemudian meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang masih kosong di sebelahnya,

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sooyoung,"

Perempuan bernama Sooyoung itu tampak tertarik, setelah memberi isyarat jika cokelat panas itu untuknya, Sooyoung menggeser mug cokelat panasnya kemudian meniupnya perlahan, merasakan aroma yang menguar dari minuman itu.

"Ada apa? Apa Jongin-oppa ada sedikit masalah?" tanya Sooyoung, Jongin menatap Sooyoung dengan penuh tanya, "Melihat wajah oppa seperti itu,"

Mata Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Sooyoung yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya,

"Begini," Jongin melanjutkan, "Aku akan meninggalkan Seoul, dan hidup di kota lain, Sooyoung-ah,"

Mata Sooyoung terbelalak, ia sedikit terbatuk karena cokelat panas yang diminumnya.

"Kota lain? Mana?"

"Busan. Aku akan tinggal disana,"

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan keluarga oppa dan studio?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan meninggalkan semuanya," Jongin melanjutkan, "Dan, Sehun akan menggantikanku sebagai pemilik studio,"

"Kapan?" Sooyoung berkata putus asa, tubuhnya melemas.

"Dua hari lagi,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Sooyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja itu. Membuat Jongin terkikik geli.

Orang-orang yang keluar-masuk toko roti ini hampir tidak henti. Jongin menaungi seorang lelaki yang sudah sangat familiar dimata Jongin mengenakan jas kerjanya dan sedang menepuk pelan bahu jasnya yang terkena sedikit guyuran hujan. Dibelakang lelaki itu, seorang pria lebih pendek darinya berbentuk wajah agak kotak sedang memayungi lelaki didepannya. Setelah lelaki di depannya itu berjalan masuk menuju counter untuk pemesan, lelaki berwajah kotak itu menutup payungnya dan meletakkan payung basahnya di samping pintu, tepatnya di dalam kotak tempat payung kemudian menyusul lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya masuk kedalam café itu.

Pandangan mata Jongin tak lepas dari lelaki itu. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sedang memandangi deretan roti dan pastry, tangannya menunjuk beberapa macam roti dan pastry dan di balik kaca penyimpanan itu seorang perempuan bercelemek putih mengambil sesuai pesanan lelaki itu dan meletakkannya pada nampan yang ia pegang.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu, kedua mata itu bertemu pandang dengan mata Jongin. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Jongin segera tersadar jika mereka membuat kontak mata, lalu memutus kontak itu dan segera memandangi Sooyoung yang masih dengan posisi dia melihat perempuan itu sebelumnya. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia berjalan menuju meja yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kumpulan orang yang kebanyakan pria dan duduk di sebelah wanita dengan gulungan rambutnya ke atas. Sementara lelaki berwajah kotak itu, menyusul lelaki yang tadi bersamanya dengan dua mug besar di kedua tangannya.

Jongin melakukan kesalahan dengan melirik meja dimana lelaki itu duduk dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Matanya menangkap lelaki itu yang sedang serius dengan beberapa usulan rekan kerjanya,

"Yifan-hyung," Jongin menggumam.

Lelaki itu Wu Yifan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jongin tersadar karena suara Chanyeol yang menyapa pendengarannya. Sooyoung menegakkan kepalanya saat Sehun berkata padanya jika ia harus menegakkan tubuhnya karena tak baik seorang gadis menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja.

.

.

Jongin sampai ke apartemennya ketika Yifan belum pulang sambil menenteng kantung kertas berisi belanjaan. Kemudian ia berganti pakaian dan mengenakan celana pendek, mengambil soda kaleng dari kulkas. Lalu memasak air dalam panci besar sambil minum soda dengan tetap berdiri. Semelum airnya mendidih, ia mencabuti biji kedelai dari tangkainya, lalu mermas-remasnya dengan garam diatas papan tatakan. Kemudian biji kedelai dimasukkan ke dalam air yang mendidih.

Jongin merajang banyak sayuran dengan pisau lalu memotong-motong seledri dan jamur. Udang dikupas kulitnya dan dicuci dengan air. Handuk kertas dibentangkan di atas meja, dan udang di jajarkan satu per satu secara rapi di atasnya. Setelah matang, biji kedelai rebus dituangkan ke dalam keranjang dan dibiarkan sampai dingin. Kemudian penggorengan besar dipanaskan. Minyak di tuangkan secara merata. Dan ia mulai menumis perlahan-lahan dengan api rata.

Biar bagaimanapun perubahan dalam diri Jongin sepertinya disebabkan oleh keadaan-keadaan di sekitarnya. Melalui proses, hingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Jati dirinya semakin menguat, namun disisi lain, saat ini ia kehilangan sesuatu yang besar yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, tari, keluarga, dan Yifan. Namun, karena keyakinannya yang besar, dalam tekad yang baru itu, tekandung tujuan-tujuan bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidup selanjutnya. Pada setiap kesempatan, hatinya terserat kembali ke ruang di suatu sore 7 tahun yang lalu, bagaikan orang yang berdiri di tepi laut dan kakinya diseret ombak surut yang kuat.

Jongin akhirnya menyisakan separuh dari isi kaleng soda kedua ketika ia menata kulkas dengan macam-macam makanan siap saji yang bertahan lama di dalam box makanan khusus hingga memenuhi isi seluruh kulkas tiga pintu itu.

Setelah menyiapkan makan malam yang kembali ia buat setelah merebus dan menggoreng untuk kebutuhan makan yang disimpan dalam kulkas, Jongin duduk di depan meja makan.

Ia menegak kopi yang tinggal setengah dan menghangat ketika bunyi pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampilkan Yifan setelahnya. Lelaki itu membiarkan Yifan untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya sebelum duduk di meja makan itu. Tak banyak makanan yang ia buat, hanya sup rumput laut dan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Yifan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Yifan sudah berada di hadapannya sedang melahap habis makanan yang ia buat tadi. Jongin menunggu dalam diam, ia tidak makan, hanya menghabiskan cangkir kopi yang kini sudah dingin. Tidak enak memang meminum kopi pahit yang dingin.

Sekali lagi, Jongin memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menyusun kata-kata yang tepat di dalam benaknya. Ia menukar-nukar urutan kata demi menghasilkan gambaran yang lebih jelas.

"Yifan-hyung," pendengaran Yifan tidak salah mendengar panggilan Jongin yang baru didengarnya pertama kali itu, 'hyung'. Yifan meletakkan gelas air putihnya kemudian menatap Jongin dalam diam. Wajahnya masih tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Setelah mengambil dari kursi sebelahnya, Jongin meletakkan amplop coklat besar itu di hadapan Yifan. Setelah berpindah tangan pada Yifan, lelaki itu membukanya perlahan. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa tertutupi oleh apapun, ia terkejut.

"Aku telah berpikir jauh-jauh hari. Akan lebih baik jika kita berpisah,"

Yifan membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di surat itu dengan teliti. Wajahnya mengeras, rahangnya tampak terlihat,

"Aku pikir kalau aku pergi dan mengabaikan perasaanku, kau akan bahagia. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir dengan perasaanku, kalau kau bahagia mungkin perasaanku akan cepat mencair,"

Yifan mulai merasakan nada serius dan kecemasan dari tatapan Jongin yang berbicara demikian,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin mendengar nada bicara Yifan yang mengeras.

"Kau mencintai Kim Jonmyeon, bukan Kim Jongin,"

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya hingga garis kerutan itu kentara. Rasanya aneh ketika Yifan mendengar kata 'cinta' dari mulut orang lain.

"Aku sudah menunggu sampai saat itu datang. Dulu aku tak merasa sendiri dan aku sepertinya bahagia. Tapi, semakin berjalannya waktu, aku semakin merasa terbebani sampai aku tak bisa menghadapinya. Perasaanku sebesar ini dan sepertinya akan semakin besar. Aku semakin pesimis dengan keadaanku…" Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah tak tahu terimakasih. Aku ini seperti perebut lelaki yang menyukai kakakku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menghindarinya."

Yifan masih terdiam, ia sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Di kedua matanya, Jongin terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak berat. Raut wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Lelaki itu memandang mata Jongin selama beberapa saat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata kedua laki-laki di hadapannya. _Mata itu, penuh dengan keputus asaan, bibir itu bergetar saat mengatakan sesuatu_, Yifan tahu itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Belum pernah ia melihat Jongin seperti ini. _Tapi, aku tak akan mengubah pendirianku selama ini,_ pikir Yifan.

"Aku tak ingin merasa bersalah pada siapapun, Tapi itu tak mungkin karena aku bersamamu. Kita terikat. Ini semua masalah yang harus ku hadapi, berbeda denganmu."

Jongin berusaha memperlihatkan raut wajah yang biasa saja. Ia berharap setidaknya ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Yifan. Dalam lirik lagu ada kalimat 'melepaskan karena mencintai'. Maka itu, taka da alasan khusus karena di dunia ini orang-orang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan juga karena cinta.

Seakan meyakinkan, Yifan berkata perlahan-lahan,"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Jongin?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin melanjutkan, "Aku sudah memikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Aku akan tetap pada pendirian ini. Aku ingin hyung menandatangani surat perceraian inii."

Walau demikian, Jongin tetap mencintai Yifan.

Semakin ke sini, wajah Yifan sedikit terlihat marah. Wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi.

Sejenak mereka hanya duduk dan terdiam tanpa kata. Menghindari kontak mata. Yifan memikirkan perkataan Jongin dengan keras. Ia memutar otaknya.

Yifan masih terdiam dalam kebimbangan. Ia tak boleh menyakiti Jongin dengan keegoisan hatinya selama ini. Ia hanya ingin Jonmyeon untuk selalu di sisinya. Bolehkah Yifan egois untuk kali ini?

Keheningan ini cukup lama namun di akhiri dengan tangan Yifan yang mengambil pulpen dan menggoreskan tanda tangannya di kolom tempat ia harus menorehkan tanda tangannya.

"Baiklah,"

Hati yang sepertinya akan hancur kelihatannya sekarang akan mencair. Jongin hanya harus bertahhan sedikit lagi. Ia memegang erat pegangan kursi karena Jongin measa ingin runtuh. Ia menahan air matanya yang hendak meluap.

Detik berikutnya, setelah Yifan selesai menorehkan tanda tangannya di atas surat perceraian, tubuh Jongin terasa kaku. Lalu Jongin berdiri dan merasa lemas.

Jongin tersenyum. Senyumnya hampa.

"Terimakasih, Yifan-hyung," Jongin berkata dengan pandangan kosong dan suara yang terasa hampa.

Lelaki di hadapan Jongin itu menatap surat perceraian dengan tatapan kosong dan tertawa dengan tawa hampa.

"Seharusnya memang begini, Jongin. Terimakasih sudah melakukan ini,"

Sudah berakhir. Jadi, seperti inilah akhirnya.

Jongin masih tidak bisa percaya. Ini adalah saat yang ditunggunya dan sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang, namun, hatinya terasa sakit. Mimpinya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya terbangun. Mimpi itu adalah kenyataan.

Yifan memandang wajah Jongin. Perasaannya kini campur aduk. Hatinya mulai sakit. Itu semua karena perasaan bersalahnya pada Jongin. perasaan cemas dirinya.

Tak seorang pun dari mereka, tentu saja, bisa mengubah masa depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

Sebenernya saya sedikit geli ketika Jongin bicara 'cinta', entah kenapa dia nggak cocok bicara seperti itu. Hihihi

Disini Yifan karakternya memang nggak saya bikin jahat sekali. Sebenernya dia baik, tapi dia nggak suka sama Jongin dan belum bisa terima.

Yifan nggak bisa jahat di depan Jongin secara terang-terangan, karena dia nggak enak hati sama Jonmyeon.

Fanfiction ini mungkin nggak akan sampai 15 chapter.

Disini, Sooyoung cuma selingan aja, kalau dia saya ubah karakternya, jadi cerita tambah panjang.

Saya akan menurunkan rate T di beberapa fanfiction ber-rate M karena ada reader yang umur dibawah.

**Review itu kesadaran sendiri, jadi saya sangat menghormati dan berterimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW-nya ! :)**

**Dan saya akan lanjut jika peminatnya banyak.**

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, itu sangat membantu dalam pembuatan cerita.

**Maaf sebelumnya saya baru membalas review di chapter ini karena kemarin-kemarin belum sempat ketik satu satu.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Novisaputri09 – Kim Hyun Soo – Junkie – Bapexo – Nadiaa – Dew90 – Guest 1 – Guest 2 – Hyunhyun – Nadia – Guest 3 – Guest 4 – Miyuk – Kaisoo – Ayumkim – Reeeee – Cho Kyuly – Oracle88 – Moetrinie Mole 13 – Sayakanoicinoe – Kimchi - Kamong Jjong - Chotaein816 - Jongkwang - Narayuuki11 -Pikaachuu - Huang Zi Lien - Jung Eunhee – Aldi . Lovey Dovey - ****Kaysaiko- Eviaquariusgirl - Ayp - Boobearsarang**** - Anjarw - Gaemcloud347 – Jonmyeon . Kim . 5011 - Adilia . Taruni . 7 - Laxyovrds - Shinyeonchal - Lingling Pandabear – Melizwufan Askasufa - ****Jongin48 – Fanleona - Cute - Flappyixing – Chokailate - Jongin's Wife - Hyemi Kim – Safira - Kihae Forever - Yuki Edogawa - Lucyen – C – Aqua – 1004baekie - Thedolphinduck – Kasuki – Yupijongjong – Zeekai – Leona838 – Sognatorel - ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

**And Other Reviewers :**

**Melizwulan :** Iya akhirnya update nih. Terimakasih ya sudah membaca dan review.

**1004baekie :** Sudah di update

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu :** Hahaha Drama Jongin yang teraniaya ini mah.

**Chotaein816 :** Terimakasih ya sudah menunggu! Belum tau kok dianya. Untuk Chanyeol, mungkin next chapter ya. Disini fokus ke Yifan dan Jongin dulu.

**GaemCloud 347 :** Yifan dari dulu gitu haha. Kim Yejin itu ehem nya Chanyeol. Belum tau, tuh Chanbaek gimana, next chapter ya.

**Novisaputri 09 :** Jangan nangis ya haha

**Shannelle Antoinette :** Terimakasih udah suka ceritanya. Ini sudah dibuka satu satu kok.

**The dolphin duck :** Jongin sebenernya adalah kamen rider #henshin!

**Sayakanoicinoe :** Teruskan! Yea!

**Ayp:** Iya sebel banget dh. Ia chapter kemarin dan ini di padetin.

**Huang Zi Lien :** Kurang panjang? Ini sudah saya panjangin loh 21 halaman hehe

**Ayumkim :** Di bakar aja yuk naganya. Hahaha. Terimakasih ya sudah baca!

**Jongkwang :** Yeay! Terimakasih! Lanjut dong.

**Anjar W :** Hahaha Yifan dibego-begoin ya.

**Jung Eunhee :** Yeay! Makasih ya! Salah satu author favorite nih.

**Bluerain 94 :** Iya datar banget chapter kemarin hahaha. Makasih ya masukannya.

**Rinie Moet :** Endingnya? Masih beberapa chapter lagi.

**Aldi Loveydovey :** Bukan dong. Yifan emang dibuat asdfghjkl disini haha

**KaiNeiris :** Beneran lah hihihi Terimakasih ya sudah baca!

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim :** Lanjuuut! Terimakasih babywolf #auuu

**Eviaquariusgirl :** Iya udah dipanjangin chapter ini. Semoga suka

**Asmayae :** Baby Jongin? Oke deh!

**Leona838 :** Tapi chapter depan sepertinya akan lebih menderita. Maaf ya hihihi

**Kaysaiko :** Penasaran sama Chanbaeknya ya? Mungkin di chapter depan ya~ kalau moment kris kai nya… tunggu di ending #keburutidur

**Nadia :** Kapan bersatu? Kalau Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara bersatu, Kris Kai juga bersatu #eh

**Jongin's Wife :** Hihihi Terimakasih banyak ya udah nungguin dan kamu rajin review hehehe

**Guest 1 :** Nggak sampai berubah jadi kamen rider kan? Haha! Iya, Sooyoung, tapi cuma sekilas aja, terimakasih banyak kamu! Siapa namanya? Hehe!

**Kihae forever :** Ayo beli sandal dan lempar ke jidat lebar Yifan!

**Yuki Edogawa :** Ketika negara api menyerang hehe

**Guest 2 :** Bagian akhir? Hoho

**Cute :** Iya kurang menggigit, belum gigit Jongin sih #eh

**Cute 2 :** Iya datar nih kemarin. Semoga part ini nggak datar ya. Makasih masukannya ^^

**Theifhanie Fha :** Iya bisa jadi bisa jadi…

**Bapexo :** Brengs*k tuh bang Yipan, bener! Hahaha !

**Jongin48 :** Memang bukan kakak adik mereka, terimakasih sudah review ya 48!

**Ling-ling Pandabear :** Iya ini diusahakan cepat Hohoho

**Avs 1105 :** Sakit kan ya? Disini tuh *tunjuk dada Jongin*

**Cheonsa88 :** Iya belakangan Kai emang mempesona. Saya aja sampai kalah jadi perempuan #ok Terimakasih ya doanya malaikat 88 ! hehe

**YantieB2uty :** Hallo Yantie.. Terimakasih ya! Semoga suka chapter ini

**Miyuk :** Kamu nunggu ini? Saya nunggu Jongin #ya

**Syazajihan :** Sudah lanjut ayo baca hahaha. Iya ya kasihan kai nih.

**Rinirhm30 :** Butuh update cepat? Saya butuh Jongin cepat :P

**EggyRizqianaR :** Iya terlalu rumit. Saya sampai bingung mau dibawa kemana cerita ini. Iya terimakasih sudah review ya Eggy!


End file.
